How Kurt got Blaine
by klaineismylife
Summary: A series of drabbles of different ways Blaine and Kurt got together. T for safety. Prompts welcome and will always be filled! AU in any universe you want. I own nothing but a laptop called Lucie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This will be a series of one shots of how Klaine could have got together. Ratings may change. If you have any you'd like to see, prompt me. **

**Tumblr: klaineruntheworld**

**Or my PM on here :)**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy! D x**

* * *

Blaine was sat on his bed working through the mountain of homework he'd been given that weekend. It was mind numbingly boring. Usually his best friend, and secret crush, would be there to do it with him and Kurt automatically made everything better. This weekend though Kurt had been spending time with his dad and couldn't make it. Blaine needed a distraction; he needed a reason to stop.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

Blaine's phone rang. It was Kurt's ringtone; he smiled at the thought of Kurt and answered the phone.

"Hey K, miss me already?" he joked.

"Blaine, it's Finn" came the voice. He immediately panicked. Kurt never let anyone use his phone, especially Finn. What was wrong with Kurt!?

"What's happened? Is he okay?|"

"How did you know?"

"Not important!"

"Sorry, Yer. Kurt's hurt himself, he's at the hospital and you two seem like good friend so it thought i should tell you"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" Blaine said and hung up.

His heart was beating fast. Was Kurt going to be okay? What had happened? He jumped off his bed, grabbed a jacket and his keys and ran to his car ignoring the shout from his mom; she'd understand when he rang her later. He was auto pilot. What if he never got top tell Kurt how he felt!

He made it to the hospital in record time and sprinted into the building. Finn had text him the floor they were on when he'd hung up so he went straight there. He saw three people sat on the horrible plastic chairs. Even in his hazed state he knew who they were. One looked up at him, stood up and held their arms out.

He didn't even think about it as he flung himself into carols embrace. He only now realised he was shaking.

"i-is he o-okay?" he mumbled.

"They're still running tests honey" she cooed to him.

"What happened?" he asked finally, pulling out of the hug and sitting next to Burt who was a grey white colour from stress.

Blaine sat as Carole explained how it had been a normal morning, they'd made breakfast and then Kurt had gone downstairs to get ready.

_Kurt was in his room, music blaring. He'd been singing along when a song came on he thought would be perfect for the warblers at regionals. He immediately began searching for his phone to text Blaine when he remebered it was upstairs. He ran to the basement stairs to get it. He didn't see the scarf left on his stairs though and he slipped, he was most the way and he was flung backwards and hit the floor. He saw black. _

_Carol heard a thud from upstairs and he came down to find Kurt flung back on the floor; she noted the scarf on the floor and screamed for Burt. They called an ambulance and waited with him._

"Oh god. Oh no no no" Blaine said beginning to pace.

"What is it kid?" Burt finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry Burt, I'm so sorry"

"Blaine, what's going on?"

"The scarf, it was mine" Blaine whispered, looking at the floor. "It's all my fault"

"No kid, no its not. It was an accident, don't blame yourself, no one else does. He'll be okay, he's a fighter out Kurt" Burt pulled him into a one arm hug.

_Our Kurt. I like that_ thought Blaine.

"Can i see him?" Blaine asked.

Burt just nodded and pointed to the door the doctor had come out of during the explanation.

Blaine took a deep breath before he walked into see Kurt. The boy he was in love with was lying in a hospital and he needed a moment. He opened the door and walked into the room.

He took in all of Kurt. His leg was in a cast, clearly broken, a support on his left wrist, sprained maybe, and a collection of cuts and bruises on his face. He hated seeing Kurt like this. He rushed to his side. He testily took Kurt's good hand in his and held it in his hand. He stroked his thumb over it gently and placed his other arm by Kurt's head, brushing the hair from his forehead. "I'm so sorry Kurt" he whispered placing a kiss to his temple.

He stood for a while, watching over him before pulling the seat across and curling up in it, never letting go of his hand. He slowly fell asleep in the chair, it had been a long few hours and Blaine hadn't slept much last night as he was up on Skype to Kurt till 3.

Burt and Carole were itching to see Kurt so after about an hour they went to see if he'd woke up yet and check on Blaine. He'd become a big part of their lives recently. They walked into a beautiful sight. Blaine was snoring lightly, his head facing and their hands pressed to his cheek. Kurt had turned towards him, still on his back but his head turned. They sat in the room with the boys until carols hospital shift stared and she sent Burt home to rest promising to call at any change.

Lucking Kurt only had concussion and had done no serious damage so Burt was more comfortable leaving his son at 9 but promised to be back at 7 tomorrow. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's head, put a blanket around Blaine and left.

Blaine woke up and it was dark outside. He felt a twitch in the hand he was holding and realised why he was woken. He stood up next to Kurt, still holding his hand.

"Kurt? You awake honey" he said softly.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes. His head was hurting and he could smell the stench of hospitals but it wasn't alone. He smelt familiar cologne and immediate knew it was Blaine.

"Blaine?" he croaked, his voice unused for a few hours now.

"I'm here; you're going to be okay honey"

Kurt's eyes opened more and settled on blains face. He'd never been happier to see the lopsided grin on Blaine's face.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kurt, i don't know what I'd have done otherwise"

"You have plenty of friends, you'd get by" Kurt joked but with a hint of seriousness and defeat in his voice.

Blaine was taken a back by this. He'd always thought Kurt didn't feel the same, but maybe, just maybe he didn't know how he felt.

"You're more than just a friend to me Kurt...you always having been" Blaine whispered, staring into Kurt's eyes.

"Really?" Kurt asked, hoping this was what he thought.

"Of course you are Kurt! You're beautiful, funny, an amazing singer and you're so kind. You make me want to be me again Kurt. You make me whole. When Finn called me and i thought i was going to lose you i didn't know what to do. I-i really do lo-like you Kurt"

"I-i really lo-like you too"

Blaine wanted to squeal and shout from the rooftops. He never thought Kurt would feel the same. If he was anywhere but here, with anyone else he would have panicked. But here, with Kurt looking deep into his eyes, a coy smile on his face lit up by the moon leaking through the blinds, alone in a hospital room he did this;

"Can i kiss you now?"

"I've wanted you to since the moment we met" Kurt replied. And so he did. He leant down towards Kurt, never loosing eye contact until he met his lips with his own. Both pairs of eyes shut as they took in everything they had wanted to do for months now. The kiss was soft and slow but said everything it needed to. This was it.

He pulled back and with a huge grin said "we should get the doctor to check on you, make sure you're okay" and with a wink left to find the doctor. He came back and saw Kurt still sitting with a smile on his face, it grew wider at the sight of Blaine and both their hearts were beating faster again.

The doctor ran checks and Blaine stood back from the bed whilst he worked. He thought about the kiss, running it over and over again in his head. It was perfect.

"As long as you keep improving like this you can go home tomorrow. Get some rest Mr Hummel" the doctor said as he left, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts. Blaine walked back over to Kurt's bed.

"Room for one more?" blain asked hoping Kurt would be okay with it. Instead of answering Kurt shuffled over and turned on his side, signalling it was okay. Blaine kicked off his shoes and jackets and climbed in next to him wrapping his arms around Kurt gently. They both looked at the same time and wasted no time returning their lips to each others. The kiss was harder than their first but not too much due to nerves and Kurt's bruise.

As they pulled back breathless Blaine whispered "Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend"

"Yes Blaine, of course i will" they sealed the deal with a kiss which was more intense then the last two before Blaine settled Kurt onto his chest. "You have to sleep Kurt, we need you to get better so i can take you on a date" they both smiled at Blaine's new found confidence.

"Okay...goodnight boyfriend" Kurt giggled sleepily.

"Goodnight boyfriend" Blaine returned and held Kurt close as they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was woken by the light drifting through his curtains on Saturday. He'd been up late the night before with Blaine on Skype trying to work out some homework and had obviously become distracted and hadn't got to bed until gone 2.

He rolled over and checked his phone. He was shocked when he saw it was 11 seeing as he never really slept in. He saw he had a text and instantly smiled when he realise it was from Blaine.

_Text me when you're awake sleepy :p x – B_

He giggled to himself and replied with

_Good morning Mr Anderson, you required my presence? ;) – K x_

_Meet me at the Lima Bean at 12 – B x_

This confused Kurt but he went along with it anyway, he had no plans that day and he loved hanging out with Blaine. He jumped out of bed and practically skipped over to his on suite bathroom to get in the shower so he could meet Blaine.

After showering and moisturising he was faced with the difficult task of an outfit for the day. 7 tops, 4 pairs of jeans and 3 jackets later he was ready. He chose a black pair of tight fighting jeans which he'd bought with Mercedes because they 'hugged him in all the right places'. He wore a plain long sleeved white top with an Alexander McQueen grey waistcoat on top. The look was finished with a coifed hairdo and some black converse. It was basic as he was only going for coffee but still up to his standards when it came outfits.

By 11.40 he was in the kitchen talking to carol about the latest fashion fail over muffins she'd made. Realising he had to go he kissed her on the cheek with promises of coming back later and headed out to his navigator to take the short drive to meet Blaine.

* * *

On the way to the coffee shop Kurt mulled over where he and Blaine were. He'd pretty much been friend zoned when they last discussed them on Valentine's Day but recently something felt different to Kurt. He hoped it wasn't just him that felt it. He really liked Blaine and honestly, just wanted to be with him.

Pulling into the car park he was happy to see Blaine's car wasn't there yet meaning he could buy the coffees for once and surprise Blaine. Walking inside he was hit by the familiar aroma of the well visisted shop. He and Blaine spent nearly every day after school in the shop so he knew most of the staff by name.

Joining the short queue he replied to texts off Mercedes and Rachel he'd received whilst getting ready and by that time he was at the front. He was happy to see who was serving today

"Hey Bella" Kurt chirped having spoken to the girl many times before.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?"

"Good thanks. Can i have..."

"Ah ah ah, here" she interrupted handing him a cup which he took in confusion. He noticed there was writing on it. It read

_Kurt, trust me. Go to the place we first laughed together. Enjoy the coffee, don't you know by now, it's always on me. B x_

It took Kurt all of a second to know where he had to go. He was off to the park.

"Suppose i should listen to him?" Kurt asked Bella, still apprehensive.

She laughed and then nodded, gently pushing him towards the door before returning to work. He giggled heading back to his car.

* * *

As he went to the small park near the Lima Bean he was excited as to what was next.

He got out of the car, grateful it was quite like usual and heads straight for the roundabout. He sat on one of the seats and saw a not taped to the other side. This one read

_You remembered! Think back to that day, it was a good day wasn't it K. Stay here along as you want but don't catch a cold! Next stop: where did we go when we got sunburn?_

_You're perfect K, Blaine x_

Kurt blushed at the last line but just as Blaine had said, thought back to that day.

* * *

_They'd been bored at the lima bean so they took a walk to take advantage of the rare nice weather in Ohio. They came across this park and just as it was today, it was practically deserted. They both automatically went to the roundabout and took turns in pushing each other around. Kurt had not long moved to Dalton at this point and was still trying to regain some spirit in his personality. He and Blaine had become close and it had been a nice day prior to this. When Blaine pushed Kurt he started making silly faces and that's when it happened. He laughed. _

_Blaine stopped spinning and stood looking mesmerised at Kurt. "What?" he giggled nervously. _

_"You laughed; I've never heard that before. I liked it"_

_Kurt just blushed and smiled, they carried on soon after but neither of them had forgotten that day and a lot would happen before they did._

* * *

Kurt had finished his coffee not long after he recalled this memory so he stopped the roundabout which he'd started slowly spinning whilst he thought and headed towards his car. He didn't have far to go but who knew where Blaine would send him after.

He was confused to why Blaine was doing this. They'd been friends for a long time and Kurt didn't think it was a special day in their friendship. He really hoped he'd find out soon.

He headed to the ice cream van down the road now. He and Blaine had found this after a particularly hot day.

* * *

_Since that day with the laugh the park had become a special place to them so it's why, when the sun was shining brightly they were lay on a blanket taking in the sun and listening to Blaine's iPod. They'd been lay next to each other blissfully until Kurt sat up to take a drink and looked down at his pale skin._

_Well usually pale. He was red. Not hot red but sun burn red._

_"Blaine!" Kurt almost cried touching his skin._

_"Mmm?" Blaine mumbled._

_"We didn't put sun screen on!" sighed Kurt._

_"What? – damn" Blaine said coming to realisation. "Your skin! Come on, I've got some aloe Vera in my dorm" Blaine insisted helping Kurt up and towards the car._

_As they sat down in the car Kurt hissed._

_"You okay?" Blaine asked worried. _

_"Mmm just hurt" Kurt assured._

_They carried on until something caught Blaine's eye and he knew it would help his friend's pain. Pulling up and hoping out of the car he ran towards the van leaving Kurt confused in the car. Kurt was distracted by a text so didn't see where Blaine went and only realised when he came back._

_Handing an ice cream to Kurt, Blaine explained "strawberry ice cream to ease the pain"_

_"Mmm thank you!" he giggles licking the ice cream. _

_From that day on, whenever one was hurt or sad, the other bought them ice cream. It was there thing._

* * *

As Kurt pulled up to the same place Blaine had mere months ago he was nervous, would Blaine be here? If not, where to next?

He walked towards the van and saw a brown haired girl was serving. As he got to the front of the queue the girl smiled at him.

"Are you Kurt?" she asked sweetly.

"y-yes that's me" Kurt asked, wondering how he knew, expecting to find a note by the table or a bush.

She walked off and came back with an ice cream cone with a napkin wrapped around and strawberry ice-cream balanced on top.

"Then here you go! Have a nice day" she smiled before moving to the next customer.

Stepping to the side he took a lick of the ice cream noticing there was writing on the napkin. Of course Blaine had done this, he was so sweet. If only he felt the same as Kurt did, he'd make an amazing boyfriend.

This time the note was shorter.

_Meet me where you did the first time._

_Blaine._

And Kurt knew. He knew where to find Blaine.

* * *

As he walked down the top corridor of the school he was nervous. Why had Blaine gone to all this trouble? Was it a joke? Only one way to find out.

As he neared the place it was eerily quiet. Thinking about it the whole top corridor was. Then he saw it, he saw where everyone was.

Standing on the bottom of the stairs were the warblers. And there, as usually, at the front he was, Blaine. They were in uniform so Blaine was donned in red jeans and a bowtie. As he noticed Kurt music started and Kurt new the song immediately. His heart started beating faster as Blaine began

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

By the time the song ended the two boys were stood where they had a year ago. Looking into each other's eyes, smiling brightly but both with worry hidden behind the eyes.

"Blaine that was beautiful as always, but why have you done all this?"

"Because you're beautiful. Don't even deny it because you are. You're beautiful and funny and kind. Seeing you face can brighten up my worst days, your laugh makes me want to laugh. I want to be the one to make you laugh; i want to be the one to make you smile. I want to be the one to hold you when you cry and i want you to be the one to hold me when i do. I want to take you out for coffee or surprise you with chocolates. I want to love you because of you're quirks rather than inspired of them. I want to help you reach your dreams, be part of your dreams not watch whilst someone else does" Blaine takes a deep breath. "I want to be yours and have you been mine. I want to sing the cheesy songs, steal the secret glances and cuddle with not only my best friend, but my boyfriend. I want to be with you Kurt" Blaine finished, looking at Kurt nervously.

"B-Blaine, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that" Kurt breathed finally after overcoming the shock and pinching himself a few times to check he wasn't dreaming.

"Is that a yes?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"You never asked a question" Kurt replied, grinning.

Blaine giggled at Kurt, seeing the Kurt he loved back, worried he'd have lost him after what he'd said.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

"Yes" Kurt breathed before stepping towards Blaine. Now on the same step they looked at each other once more before leaning forwards and connecting their lips. It was like nothing they'd ever experienced and they wrapped their arms around each other as they slowly pulled back breathless. Kurt only noticed now the warblers had left and he was grateful. He was blushing already; he didn't need that added too.

"Thank you for an amazing day Blaine" Kurt whispered

"Thank you for being amazing" Blaine smiled as he gently kissed Kurt again.

When they pulled back Kurt remembers something Blaine had said. "Sooo, you're boyfriends up for a movie, how about you?" Kurt and Blaine's hearts both swelled at the term being used.

"Sounds perfect, come on" Blaine said walking them up the stairs when Kurt stopped him.

"Promise me we'll always be best friends, no matter what" Kurt said seriously.

"Always" Blaine said, serious too.

"Good because we still have to tell dad" Kurt giggled pulling them up the stairs as Blaine groaned. They were soon smiling again, and why shouldn't they? They had each other now.

* * *

**A/N**

**Gahh they are so cute. Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to send me prompts so I can upload more often!**

**D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**This is quite long! It's cute. I think i swore once so sorry if I did!**

**Original Prompt: How about one where Blaine has no idea what Finn looks like and he sees Kurt hanging out with Finn everywhere he goes and gets jealous. (Ex: Finn and Kurt hugging at the Lima Bean) Then one day, Finn visits Kurt at Dalton and Blaine yells at him to get his hands off his boyfriend. Kurt asked then Blaine officially asks him out**

**Enjoy! - Dx**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had been friends for a short time but they were close. They'd met when Kurt transferred to Dalton after the bullying got to bad at his old school and for his safety he'd transferred. Kurt was still reserved when it came to new people but Blaine and his dapper smile had soon broke Kurt's walls and let him in.

Due to Kurt's midterm transfer and his circumstances he'd been given a smaller single room rather than sharing like the other boys at Dalton did. Kurt was happy for this if he was honest. Even if the boys were kinder here it didn't mean they weren't homophobic and he wouldn't have been comfortable having his space around someone who didn't accept him. It also meant when he'd had a bad day he could just be alone in his room and relax.

Ever since Kurt was little his room was his safe haven. Except in his dads arms he'd never felt safer anywhere but his room. It's why he decorated and prided himself so much over it, he knew some people didn't understand but this was his space, his place to cry and his place to be whoever he wanted to be. Kurt liked having this space at Dalton. With boarding it sometimes felt like everyone was everywhere all the time even though the grounds were so big and the buildings large enough that Kurt still got lost. His room was nothing special. Neutral walls with a single bed pressed against one wall with a side table and a wardrobe and mirror on the other side. He had given it his own spin though, putting up pictures of him and his old friends, him and his mother and even one of him and his step brother Finn from the last holiday he went on, both smiling.

* * *

Due to Kurt's feelings about his room he didn't like others being in it, not even Blaine. Luckily they respected that so when Kurt and Blaine hang out they did it in the commons or in Blaine's room.

If they wanted to get off campus they went to the lima bean. It wasn't extravagant but it was usually quite enough to get a seat and the prices were decent. Although it was a little way from Dalton their medium drip was worth it in Blaine's eyes and Kurt loved the smell that surrounded them of freshly ground coffee as they sat at their table. They always sat in the same on, it started accidently but now it was to the point where i somebody was sat there, they'd wait until they'd gone to sit.

Kurt and Blaine's relationship had quickly become a different one to friendship. They were close; it was like they'd been drawn together. They became inseparable but didn't speak about the closeness between them or the feelings they were starting to develop for fear of rejection.

Even if they didn't talk they, over time began to act more and more like they were dating. Every morning they'd sit by each other at breakfast talking about the latest fashion fail or why Lady Gaga's new single was better than Katy Perry's. If they shared classes through the day they'd sit next to each other and sometimes even walked the other to their class before going to their own. At lunch they'd sit away from their team mates in the warblers and find somewhere quiet to eat lunch and relax before lessons started again. After school they helped each other with homework, practised with the warblers before dinner and if they were free they'd watch a film or relax together after.

What neither of them noticed was the looks they passed to each other during these tasks. They took sly glances at one another without either realising. Neither realised how hard they'd fallen for the other.

Weekends consisted of either Kurt gong home and Blaine moping around until they Skyped or Kurt came back or them relaxing and doing homework.

* * *

This weekend Kurt was going home so he and Blaine had headed to the lima bean after school for coffee before someone picked him up as his car was at home. They were sat in the usual spot enjoying their usual coffees. The murmur of chat around them was quite today so they were able to talk freely. Kurt was telling Blaine of the time his step brother had fallen from the tree.

Blaine didn't know much about his brother because he didn't talk about his family much and when he did it was about his dad usually. Blaine didn't know what he looked like or his age but he was okay with that he didn't like to push.

Kurt's story was interrupted by a phone call saying his ride was here.

"I should go, don't want to keep him waiting" Kurt smiled standing up.

"Okay then, speak later okay?" Blaine returned

"Sure, bye Blaine!"

"Bye Kurt"

Blaine couldn't help but watch Kurt leave. He was gorgeous. He saw Kurt get into the car with a man he's not seen before. He looked the same age as Blaine and as he spoke Kurt's face lit up with a smile. He didn't know why but he instantly felt jealous of this mysterious man. He wanted to be the one Kurt smiled at like that. He brushed it off as him being silly that weekend he did the usual and was happy when Kurt returned Sunday, the guy mostly forgotten about.

* * *

This was until he saw him with Kurt again. He'd been dragged to the mall with Jeff and he'd seen Kurt with this boy again. Again the jealousy surged through him. He knew Kurt wasn't his boyfriend, no, matter how bad he wanted him to be so he shouldn't be. He couldn't help it though. This carried on for several weeks. He's seeing Kurt texting, on the phone or even out with this man. He never said anything though, he didn't want to overstep or make Kurt uncomfortable. It was hard for him though. It felt like he was seeing him everywhere. He went to the cinema with his cousin, he was there. The pool with Nick and his sister, he was there. He was even at the warblers sectionals!

Blaine knew then, he knew they must be going out, or at least gone on dates. He wasn't happy about it but he'd never let Kurt know. He seemed happy and that was all he ever really wanted. It was hard for Blaine though. He and Kurt had become increasingly closer. Their new favourite thing was to watch movies. Although they'd don't that before, now was different.

They'd lie on the bed next to each other and Kurt would lie behind because he was taller and he would wrap his arm around Blaine. It was amazing being this close to Kurt but he couldn't help think of how this meant a completely different thing for him to Kurt. In the dark though, Kurt couldn't see Blaine's blush.

It was all going okay, he and Kurt were closer than ever and even though whenever he saw that boy Blaine thought get_ away from my Kurt_ it was okay. That was until one Saturday.

* * *

Kurt had stayed at dalton this weekend because he'd been home the previous week and it was top expensive in petrol for him to go back every weekend. Blaine had been sat in the common rooms with niff. They had been watching a film but the other two had got distracted by the others lips. Blaine was used to it so didn't mind. He was pulled away from his thoughts of _that should be me and Kurt_ when Kurt came in.

"Hey Finns on his way up so is it okay if we have a late dinner?" Kurt asked

_Finn. That must be his name. Great he's going to be here. Erk._

"Sure K, that's fine!" he replied with his best fake smile on. "I'm just going to take a walk, clear this headache" and with thank he squeezed Kurt's arm gently before leaving the common room and taking a walk around the site.

* * *

He returned not long later and was heading to just at Kurt's room when he saw Kurt hugging the man who'd been haunting his life. He internally screamed "get off my Kurt geez" before averting his eyes.

"What did you say?" Kurt asked. "Did you say my Kurt?"

_Maybe not so internanlly then. Fuck._

"Erm...erm...I've got to go!" and with that he turned and walked away. He didn't get far before him a hand on his wrist stopping him.

"Blaine you can't say that and walk off" Kurt said, serious now.

"I'm sorry. Just forget it okay, i don't want to make this awkward"

"What if i don't want to forget it" Kurt whispered.

"What?" Blaine asked almost happily, averting his eyes from the view out of the grand window panes surrounding them in the hallway.

"Well, what if I didn't want to forget you had said it...what then?" Kurt blushed at his, he was nervous though.

"b-but...you're boyfriend" Blaine was confused now. This Finn kid was just in Kurt's room and now Kurt was here saying this? What?

"bo-boyfriend!?" Kurt spluttered.

"Yer Finn, i know he is. I've seen you together all the time, its okay, you don't have to hide it from me" Blaine said ready to leave again. His progress down the carpeted corridor was stopped by Kurt melodic laughter. Now Blaine was really confused. Why was he laughing? What was he laughing at?

Kurt caught Blaine's expression and calmed himself to answer Blaine and set him right.

"Finn is NOT nor will he ever be my boyfriend" Kurt assured the confused warbler.

"But...but you've been together loads and he was at sectionals and you were just hugging!"

"We've been spending so much time together because my dad asked me to. Finn's my step brother Blaine" Kurt giggled at the jealousy radiating off Blaine and wondered how he'd missed this before.

"step-b-brother" Blaine choked. Kurt nodded smiling, see he'd realised that this meant blain must like him and he was very happy about that!

"b-but i thought he was like 10! The way you talk about him!" the curly haired man explained. That when it hit him. He'd never seen a picture of his brother, he didn't know his name but Finn had been sat next to Kurt's dad at sectionals, he'd been at Kurt's house at Friday night family dinner. He'd even gone to the family reunion! If Blaine had just asked or even though he would have known this so much sooner!

"This is true, he sounds 10, but he's not" Kurt said taking a step towards Blaine and leaning against the pillar Blaine was stood by.

"So, is this jealousy i detected?" Kurt asked bravely. Blaine's facial expressions during this conversation had changed practically with every comment Kurt had made and this one was no different. He blushed at Kurt's comment and avoided eye contact. Kurt noticed the blush and took a step closer to Blaine.

With his new found confidence he whispered to Blaine "see i think it was, i think you like me Blaine warbler"

With this Blaine looked at Kurt eyes which were now closer than last time. He saw the cheeky smile on Kurt's lips and that gave him the confidence i his feelings to place a hand on Kurt's hips. When he didn't flinch at the touch he did the same on the other side and stood so they were as close as they could be without touching.

"And what if i said that was true Mr. Hummel?" he asked, nervously trying not to stutter.

"I'd be very happy" Kurt said matter of factly.

"Kurt, i don't know how you didn't notice before but yes. Seeing you with Finn, thinking he was your boyfriend, it really sucked. I wanted it to be me. I really like you Kurt, and not as a friend" Blaine said looking down.

Kurt's heart soared at this and forgetting he'd told Finn he'd be right back he reached down to Blaine's chin and titled it upwards. Taking a deep breath and looking into his eyes Kurt kissed Blaine. It was soft and gentle but their arms were wrapped around each other and it was magic. It might be cliché but it really was magic. When they pulled back Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug taking in the scent that was Kurt. Even in the poorly lit corridor that just smelt old he was surrounded by Kurt. It was perfect.

"Just in case you didn't know, that's Kurt for 'I like you too, a lot'" Kurt whispered in a giggle.

They stood in each other's arms for a while before pulling back. Blaine smiled at Kurt and said "seeing as that man isn't your boyfriend and you're not his. Would you be my boyfriend? Become my Kurt?"

Instead of an answer Blaine received another kiss. He could get used to that. This kiss was the same as the last but it felt stronger, there was more passion.

"That was Kurt for yes" Kurt winked.

Ignoring the feeling of death growing in him from the wink he'd just received Blaine joked "i hope you don't talk like that with everyone"

"Nope, only my boyfriend" Kurt said both of them smiling widely at the use of the word.

"I'm sure he's very applicative of that, of you in general" Blaine said coyly.

"Come on you, let's go meet Finn" he giggled. Blaine hadn't been so happy in a long time.

* * *

**If you have one you want to see let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry. This is even worse written than usual and feels rushed. I hope its okay anyway!

This and the last one were prompts form Lady Luna Riddle! So thanks to her for giving me something to write!

I hope its okay.

D - x

* * *

Prompt If during sectionals season 2, Kurt had a solo w/the warblers and they beat ND. Kurt's so happy that he actually kisses Blaine and Blaine kisses back. Start making out on stage.

* * *

(Kurt's pov)  
Walking to practise always gets me a little down I love listening to Blaine sing, I really do, but warbler practise felt more like 'lets practising piping behind Blaine'. At first I thought it was going to be another Rachel fiasco but the thing was, at least with the new directions everyone sung. We made sure when it came to that weeks challenge we all got our fair share. Dalton doesn't do this. The Warblers are focused on competitions and out of school performances, this means Blaine always sings. In a perfect world I would hate Blaine. I'd be jealous of his voice and his status and I'd hate him.

This world was far from perfect though. Which means I didn't hate Blaine, oh no, quite the opposite – I'm falling madly in love with him. Oh Yer and he's my best friend. See Blaine Anderson is perfect. He is as dapper as they come. He is polite, considerate and has an amazing personality. He stands up for what he thinks is right and never judges anyone until he knew them well enough to come to a conclusion of his own. Along with his sparkling personality he is flawlessly gorgeous. He has a smile which could put the mouthwash man out of business. He has the most amazing eyes that can't help but pull focus and his body is nothing to be ashamed of. Also his voice. It is perfect.

Damn, I've fallen hard.

* * *

(Normal pov)

As Kurt walked into practise he felt as if he'd interrupted something. Blaine was stood talking to Wes and David looking pretty serious, talking in hushed tones. Wes noticed Kurt's presence and they stopped.

"Sorry, did i interrupt? I can wait outside" Kurt says meekly.

"No don't worry, we were done talking" Blaine smiled, back to his dapper self.

Kurt chose not to mention the clear tension between the boys and let Blaine lead him to their normal seat red sofa pressed up against the window which overlooked the grounds. They got lost in a conversation about how lessons were and before either of them knew it the room was full with warblers and Wes was calling attention at the front desk.

"Guys!" he called. "Okay, thank you. So as you all know its sectionals next week and we need to lock in songs today. We'll use the normal formation. Two solo's a slow song then up beat. Harmonized of course." Wes took a deep breath " now as you know these would both usually go to Blaine as he's our chosen dedicated soloist but our fellow warbler wants to change this and...Actually Blaine you can do this bit" we sighed signalling for Blaine to stand.

Kurt was past confused. What was happening?

"So warblers as you all know, i am supposed to take the solos for sectionals and one at regionals. I however don't think this is right. If we don't make it to regionals then I'm the only one who gets to sing at competition level. I don't think this is fair so I've asked to change this. I want to give away one of my solo's to the person i think is most worthy"

There was a commotion amongst the usually traditional boys. This is the way it had been for a long time and to change it seemed strange.

"Look guys, I'm not one to silence talent. I didn't realise until recently how much faith you had put in me and I'm grateful but the warblers are about more than that and it's time we showed and embraced that" Blaine explained.

Kurt was happy. Blaine had taken his advice onboard and had acted on it. He was glad his friend respected his opinions.

"Yes thank you Blaine" David took over. "Now Wes, Thad and i have took our time to look over everyone's grades, progress and also thought about your attitudes and contribution to our group. Seeing as it was Blaine's solo he gave had an input but it fell on us ultimately. So the second solo for sectionals goes to Kurt"

Through the entire speech Kurt had been waiting to see which of his friends had got it. He had bagged Jeff or nick to get it but to hear his name called? Wow. Before he even had time to think arms were thrown around him and he was pulled into a hug.

"Well done KK i knew you'd get it" Blaine whispered into his ear.

Kurt thanked the council profusly before practise was deemed over and Blaine dragged Kurt back to their shared room skipping all the way.

* * *

"Sooo, what you gonna sing?" Blaine asked once they were both changed and lay on Blaine's bed. They often lay on one of their beds after school, it was nice relaxing together.

"I, i honestly don't know B, I never thought about it" Kurt admitted.

"Well, we'll have to change that then wont we!" Blaine cheered pulling Kurt up and over to their computer.

After hours of searching they found a song. Blaine was taking the upbeat song with Trains Hey Soul Sister which left Kurt the melodic song. They tried lines of each ones they looked at in their small bedroom. It took until long after the sun fell to find the right one. The song was going to be an acoustic version of the original.

Blaine had grabbed his guitar and helped Kurt come up with the arrangement and they had gone over it a few times, making sure it worked, before letting Wes know the choices.

"Thank you Blaine" Kurt smiled once they'd finished.

"I'll always help you choose a song K-bear, you know that!" Blaine replied.

"No just that, i know without your input i wouldn't have got the solo"

"Of course you would! Have you heard you sing? You're amazing Kurt. Breathtaking, you deserve it, seriously" Blaine assures him.

To hear his crush talk about him like that made Kurt's heart soar. Even if they could only ever been friends, Kurt was happy to know Blaine appreciated his talents.

* * *

The next week went by in a blur of regular coffees with Blaine, practice with the warblers and movie nights with Blaine cuddled under the tartan duvet in the small room marked 305. Kurt was exhausted come Friday night.

With the completion being on Saturday Kurt was staying sat Dalton this weekend, it didn't stop him going back for Friday night dinner.

"So, I'm going back for dinner tonight and carol and i were wondering if you'd come? We'll be back well before curfew and it might be nice to get out for a bit" Kurt offered Blaine on the way back to their dorm after practice.

"That would be nice, thank you Kurt" Blaine smiled.

Blaine loved dinner the Hummel's. Carol was an amazing chef and would make a big fuss out of both the Dalton boys when they visited. It made Blaine feel really welcome. It helped tone down the stares he got form Kurt's farther when he hugged or touched Kurt. Blaine was sure he'd kill him at some point if he touched Kurt in a way he didn't like; no matter how much Kurt assured him he'd be fine. Blaine respected how much Burt obviously cared for his son.

Dinner was nothing special. A simple dinner but it was nice to be out of Dalton for the boys. They talked to Burt and carol about the completion and the work they'd done this week. Both Burt and carol had been ecstatic to hear of Kurt's solo and couldn't wait to see him perform tomorrow.

Unfortunately they couldn't stay long but due to seeing them tomorrow it made it easier for Kurt to leave his childhood home that night. As his father hugged him goodbye when he left he whispered "knock them dead kid" to his son.

* * *

By the time both boys got to the dorm they were exhausted. They both changed and fell onto Blaine's bed. It wasn't unheard of that the two boys fell asleep in the same bed. Not that either of them complained. It was just something they did. Kurt secretly loved being this close to Blaine and always slept so well next to him. They were asleep in minutes.

Kurt awoke to the smell of coffee and a soft voice.

"Kurt honey, wake up" Blaine said softly to the arising countertenor.

Kurt smiled when the first sight he saw wasn't the white bare walls of his room as usual but Blaine.

"Hey sleepy, come on, we need to get ready" Blaine smiled.

They drank their coffee as they got ready and were ready with ten minutes to spare. Blaine had noticed Kurt's lack of focus that morning and knew now was a good time to talk about it.

"K, what's up?"

"I, nothing" Kurt said suddenly finding the wall more interesting.

"You can't lie to me Kurt, tell me"

"Erg, I'm nervous okay. I've only ever swayed in the background and in every competition against Rachel I've been in I've lost."

Being up against the new directions made the competition much harder for Kurt. They were his family and going against them felt wrong almost.

"K, i promise, it'll be okay. We'll show them how much the missed out making you sway. You're a star and it's your turn to shine"

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug at this. "Thank you B" he whispered.

"Anytime. Come on star, time to go" Blaine smiled, linking their hands like usual and leading him to the waiting minibus.

* * *

They sat near the back in a comfortable silence, hands still linked whilst they travelled to the theatre. Blaine could tell Kurt was still nervous so he ran his thing along his hand to soothe him. When they pulled up outside the place Kurt saw that his old team were already here and his heart started beating a little faster. Luckily Blaine was on hand to calm him a little again.

The next hour was a blur of last minute rehearsal, vocal warm ups and call times. Then next thing both boys knew they were stood on the side of the stage ready to go on and perform. Kurt's solo was to be the first of the competition and he was nervous about letting the warblers down but then he thought back to what Blaine had said. If he could trust Kurt so could Kurt.

With his dads and Blaine's words in his mind he got himself prepared to go onstage. As the announcer called out The Warblers names and they started filling out Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear

"Shine star, shine"

* * *

Kurt used this and the smile he got on his face to will himself to walk onto the stage. Luckily for Kurt the lights blinded most of the audience and Kurt put himself back in his dorm rook with Blaine, he felt safe and comfortable with him. With a final deep breath and smile at his best friend he began.

There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
It can become  
A few give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side

Kurt meant every word he sung and he directed them all at Blaine. Blaine knew all about Kurt's past and how it made Kurt feel. Kurt wanted Blaine to love him; he wanted him to love him even though he knew his past.

Blaine beamed at Kurt's performance before he did his version of hey soul sister, which was to no surprise amazing.

* * *

Kurt got off stage just happy he'd made it through without fainting or forgetting the words. Blaine and the other warblers were too if the group hug they gave was anything to go by. They broke apart and headed back to the green room. Kurt checked his phone when he got back to find 7 new messages.

_Kurt I'm so proud of you, we both are! That was amazing. Love you buddy x – Dad_

_White boy you killed it! Tell lover boy I loved it – Mercedes._

_Wow bro that was really good. Rachel cried. See you at home – Finn_

_Damn Hummel, you and that hobbit were good. I'm impressed –Satan_

_Also – are you tapping that? If not – get on it! ;) –Satan_

_Dolphin! Lord Tubbington is proud of you! Xxx – Britbrit _

_Kurt, that was so good. You should have got more solo's x. – Rachel._

Kurt blushed at Mercedes but was glad to see his friends weren't mad that he'd competed against them. Before he realised it he was watching the new directions perform. He longed to be with them but looking over at Blaine he was happy to be sat amongst the sea of blazers as part of them.

* * *

After what felt like forever they were called back onto stage to hear the results. Standing looking over the vast crowd in the old theatre Kurt was nervous. Blaine was more confident, Kurt had been amazing! They stood nervously waiting for the winner to be called out.

"The winner and the group going to regionals is...The Warblers!" the announcer called.

Kurt was speechless. He could not believe it! Blaine however could. He threw his arms around Kurt and said "we did it star, you did it!"

Kurt immediately returned the hug placing his hands on Blaine's hips. They pulled back to look in each other's eyes and without thinking about the rest of the world he kissed Blaine. All he thought of was how amazing Blaine had been this week and how he much he wanted to kiss him.

Blaine was shocked at first, not expecting it but wasted no time in snapping back to it and kissing back. Both boys were just focused on each other, wrapped in their own little world. Taking in all they had waited for since they met. The kiss was full of passion and felt perfect to both boys. Their kiss was interrupted when the warblers threw themselves around the boys who had been hidden at the back of the group.

Both boys snapped back to reality and pulled their lips back, blushing furiously. Neither made an attempt to release their hold of each other though. Neither made eye contact as they realise they had just kissed, for the first time, in front of a crowd of families and friends. When they were ushered off the stage, they loosened their grips form around their waists and slipped their hands into each other's. As the rest of the warblers ran towards the green room Blaine pulled Kurt back a little so they hung at the back of the group. He looked deep into Kurt's eyes and said

"Star, I've wanted to do that for so long you have no idea"

"Oh, i think i do" Kurt blushed and led them back to the green room before anyone noticed they were gone.

After the congratulations speech from Wes and David they were all free to go. Not before Jeff asked the question on everyone's mind.

"So what, were just going to ignore Klaine macking on stage or?"

The boys blushed before Kurt dragged them both out of the room, giggling as they went. Kurt and Blaine were both going back to Kurt's for lunch so Kurt pulled them towards the foyer. Blaine had other ideas. He took Kurt's phone that was in his hand and sent a quick text.

_Hi dad, left something back stage, I'll be 10 minutes tops – Kurt x_

Handing him his phone back Blaine led Kurt wordlessly back towards the now deserted auditorium. Blaine led them to centre stage which was dimly lit and placed one hand on Kurt's chin so he looked at him.

"You're perfect Kurt, you were perfect today, you were perfect yesterday and you'll be perfect tomorrow" Blaine told forcing Kurt to blush but he didn't look away from the hazel eyes staring at him. "I'm going to kiss you now okay?"

With a meek nod from Kurt Blaine leant in and re-connected Kurt's lips with his. The kiss was so much more passionate than the first. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as he slowly started moving his lips. It felt like magic and was so much more than either boy had ever dreamed of.

They broke away breathless and smiling. "Wow" they exclaimed at the same time.

"As much as I'd love to do that again, we better go meet your dad before he becomes even more suspicious" Blaine winked.

"Ah, no. First things first. Friends don't kiss like that" Kurt smiled sassily, wanting Blaine to understand where he was coming from.

"Oh how rude of me!" Blaine exclaimed mockingly. Falling to his knee's he smiled up at Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, you're my best friend, you're indescribably gorgeous and you sing like an angel. I actually have a suspicion you are. You're already a star but I'm hoping you'll be my star. You move me Kurt and I want to spend all my time with you, not as your friend but as your boyfriend. So star, whatcha say? Be mine? Let me be yours?" Blaine was standing by this point.

"Of course i will Blaine! I've wanted this for so long!"

Blaine picked up Kurt and spun them both around, both laughing as they spun. In this moment neither of them had even been happier. Slowly they made their way back to the foyer, they knew hell was waiting there in the form of the ND and Burt but they knew they could do it. They had each other in a whole new way now.

Boyfriends.

* * *

I sort of didn't want to post this but...I did.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Yay! I wrote again. Thankyou half term!**

**Thankyou again for reviews/favourites/follows!**

**Also a special thank you to Lady Luna Riddle for the positive feedback and the prompts being given to me!**

**Okay, this ones shorter than the other one and a little rushed - sorry!**

**Enjoy - D x**

* * *

Prompt: During BIOTA Blaine gets really drunk and keeps propositioning Kurt. "Kurtie I love you so much! Be my boyfriend!" "Can I have Kurtie kisses?" "Kurt, you're so hot" Then during spin the bottle Kurt and Sam have to kiss, "No! KURTIE'S MINE! My Kurt!" Then maybe the next day Blaine sobers up and officially asks out Kurt.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure why he wanted this so bad but he did. He wanted to go to the party at Rachel's with Blaine. He wanted to show Blaine the Kurt outside of school. Most of all, he wanted Blaine. Yup, Kurt was smitten with Blaine but he was pretty positive it was one sided. Kurt hoped that if Blaine saw the real him he'd feel differently.

Blaine had been shocked when Kurt had asked him to go to Rachel's. If he was honest he was still shocked. He didn't put Kurt down as the partying type. Still it was going to be nice to get out of Dalton at the weekend for once.

* * *

Friday night found both boys and Finn in front of the Berry household. Finn was egger to see Rachel again, Blaine was excited and Kurt was nervous. It should be interesting. Walking into basement of the house they were met with the sight of the ND lounging on the sofa places to the side. The stage that Rachel's dads had built was set up for a performance but was being neglected for a playlist on the computer. If the two Dalton boys were honest, everyone looked bored. Still they persevered.

They both took a seat on the green sofa which had been abandoned by puck and Lauren when the two boys had entered. They sat a respectful distance away from each other, back in the safety of Dalton they'd be sat a lot closer but the best friends were weary of the comments that would be made. The distance didn't stop the falling into an animated conversation about the time the warblers tried to film a video. It had gone so wrong Wes hadn't talked for as week.

Just as they went to start a new story a shout interrupted them. "Let's get this party started!" Puck shouted lifting bottles in the air. They boys had blocked out their surroundings and had not realised that the liquor cabinet was now open and Puck was handing out shots to everyone.

Kurt had never been a big drinker so when Puck got to him and Blaine he simply put the glass on the table in front of him and favouring his diet coke instead. He turned to Blaine to express his disgust for the social pressure to drink at parties only to see the singer necking his shot back and happily handing it back to Puck to refill.

This went on for a while, the drinking. Everyone but Kurt and Finn was slowly becoming more and drunk. Kurt had to admit it was funny to see some of his friends drunk like Mercedes who was sitting giggling to herself.

* * *

"Daaaannce with me Kurt!" Blaine pleaded coming back from getting yet another drunk. The alcohols effect on Blaine was the most shocking to Kurt. The usually dapper warbler didn't look too dapper right now. His hair had loosened from the gel and his curls were beginning to spring free. The shirt and bowtie combo he had worn was now abandoned for an open shirt collar and Kurt didn't know where the bowtie had even ended up.

Kurt giggled at Blaine's puppy dog eyes that went along with his plea. "Who could so no to those eyes" Kurt chuckled before letting himself be dragged to the makeshift dance floor. He and Blaine danced through three or four songs. At some points Blaine was very close to Kurt and the taller man couldn't help but blush at this. He had to keep reminding himself that Blaine was drunk so as not to misread the signs.

Kurt managed to drag Blaine off the dance floor and back to the sofa when they both became breathless from dancing. Blaine waited no time in lying his head in Kurt's lap and looking up into Kurt's blue eyes.

"Kurtie?" Blaine called

"Yes Blaine"  
"do you love me?" Blaine asked as if it was a normal conversation topic. "Because i love you, i love you lots Kurtie pie"

"That's great blainey" Kurt sighed, knowing he didn't really mean it.

After a while of silence form both boys part Blaine sat up and looked straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, we, we should be going out! Why aren't we going out? You should be my boyfriend!" Blaine exclaimed as if he'd just discovered the theory of relativity. Kurt literally had no reply to that. How do you reply to your crush drunkenly asking you out?

"How about we sort that out another day?" Kurt said nervously trying to change the topic.

"Okaaaaay!" Blaine cheered before slinking off to get another drink. Drink in hand Blaine was dragged to dance by Britt. Kurt laughed as Blaine drunkenly danced around. Unfortunately for Kurt it wasn't long before Britt was dragging him onto the floor and telling him to "go make dolphin babies" and pushing him towards Blaine.

"Kurtie! You came to dance!" Blaine cheered noticing Kurt's presence. Blaine pulled Kurt in and wrapped his arms around his neck and putting Kurt's arms on his waist. The two boys danced together and Kurt relaxed into it, laughing along with his friend. _Why not _he thought_ he won't remember it tomorrow anyway._ After a few songs and some possibly risqué hip movements from Kurt, Blaine pulled the taller man to his level so he could reach his ear.

"You Mr. Hummel are very, very hot!" Blaine whispered with a slight slur. Kurt's face instantly flushed red. Nobody had ever called him hot before and for the man he'd fallen for to do so – he needed a moment. He excused himself to the bathroom and all but ran there. Splashing water on his face he tried to calm his heart rate because although Blaine was drunk he would notice if Kurt was acting off. That was the thing about Blaine, he could be barley awake and know something was wrong with Kurt, it was one of the many reasons Kurt was attracted to him.

* * *

Kurt was straightening himself out before he left to go back to the party when a knock came on the door. "Kurtie? Kurtie are you in there?" he heard Blaine call out. Not giving him enough time to respond Blaine called again "Kurtie? Where are you?" he sounded worried now.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle as he left the bathroom at the sight he saw. Blaine was leaning against the airing cupboard whispering Kurt's name. The drunken boy must have heard Kurt laughing because before he knew it Kurt was wrapped in Blaine's arms.

"Kurtie! You came back for me!"

"Yes, yes i did, come on you, let's go back down stairs" Kurt giggled, trying to free himself from Blaine's grasp.

"wait" first you have to give me something" Blaine said as serious as he could manage in his state.

"Oh Yer? What's that then?" Kurt asked, genuinely interested in what was going on in Blaine's head.

"Kurtie kisses!" Blaine cheered causing Kurt to choke on the air he'd just breathed in.

"Nuhu, come on you, party first, kisses later" Kurt said finally releasing himself from Blaine's grasp. The warbler looked disheartened for a while before returning his smile and leading Kurt back to the room full of his old team mates.

* * *

They walked in as Rachel shouted "lets play spin the bottle!" As Kurt went to say no he was pulled to sit next to Blaine in the circle forming, as much as he wanted to get out Blaine was not letting go of him anytime soon. So he stayed, and he played. There was some interesting pairings.

Santana and Tina

Artie and Puck

Rachel and Quinn

Mercedes and Sam

All was going fine, funny even until Sam spun. Kurt wasn't paying attention, more interested in the random babble coming from Blaine when he Puck, once again, pulled him from his bubble.

"Yo Hummel, pucker up!" With that Kurt and Blaine both looked up to see the bottle pointed at Kurt and Sam looking towards the taller boy. Kurt, as always, wanting to fit in began to detangle himself from Blaine. Sure, he didn't want to kiss Sam, he'd much rather be in Blaine's arms but nobody would even remember.

Both boys began moving towards each other until Kurt was pulled back suddenly.

"NO!" Blaine cried out holding Kurt close. "My Kurtie!" he told the sea of shocked faces.

"Dude, it's just a game" Artie and Puck said.

"No. Sam doesn't get Kurtie kisses. Kurt's mine" Blaine said in his serious drunk voice.

"Blaine sweetie, it's okay, it's just a game" Kurt reassured, working himself out of Blaine's grasp and back to a still waiting Sam. He wanted to get this over with so they could get on with the game and he could get back to Blaine. Just as he leant in, nobody else really watching anymore he heard sobs coming from behind him. Sam looked behind him and whispered "just go to him, nobodies paying any attention anyway". He mouthed a thank you before retreating back to Blaine who hadn't took his eyes of the centre of the circle.

Kurt took the tired, intoxicated boys hand and led him back to the sofa where they had sat earlier. Both boys ignored the now manic surroundings around them as they settled into the sofa. Kurt sat first and his best friend, who he'd figured was a clingy drunk, quickly followed cuddling into his side.

"You're my Kurtie" Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"Okay, B, you're Kurtie" Kurt smiled, fed up of fighting and actually enjoying Blaine wanting him.

* * *

It was gone 2am now and Blaine was happily snoozing on Kurt's shoulder. Knowing he should get the sleepy boy home and to bed he signalled Finn, the only other sober person, over and told him it was time they left.

"Okay bro, I'll just go put Rachel in bed, make sure she gets in okay, and meet you in the car." The football player explained before heading off to find his girlfriend.

"Blaine, Blaine sweetie wake up" Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine's eyes flickered open and he smiled as his eyes set on Kurt. "Hey you come on, home time" Kurt smiled at him.

"Mkay Kurtie, we can go home" he mumbled standing up next to Kurt. The two walked out to the car steadily as Blaine apparently didn't move well on alcohol. When they finally reached Kurt's navigator, Kurt helped Blaine into the back and helped him get strapped in. As he shut the side door Finn came out of the house.

"Alright? Want me to drive?" he asked. Usually Kurt would give him a bitch glare and climb into the driver's seat but with how Blaine had been he thought it would be better to sit with him.

"O-okay, be careful she'd my"

"Baby, i know. Now come on, it's late enough as it is. I take it he's crashing at ours?" Finn asked directing to Blaine. With a swift nod from Kurt the two boys got in the car and started home.

* * *

By the time Finn pulled into the drive way Blaine had laid himself down over Kurt's lap again and was snoozing happily. Finn opened the back door and picked Blaine up easily, he was only a little man in all fairness.

It was easier getting Blaine to Kurt's room than expected, seeing as he was sleeping. "Where shall i put him?" Finn whispered.

"Just put him on the bed" Kurt sighed, taking off his coat. By this point Finn was too tired to argue and lay the boy down on his brother's bed before mumbling a goodnight and leaving them alone. Kurt planned to sleep on the floor next to Blaine so once he's changed into his pjs he set about making a bed for himself.

"Whatcha doing kurtie-kurt?"A now awake Blaine asked form the bed.

"Making a bed, go back to sleep honey" Kurt told him, willing he would so his dad didn't wake up.

"Noooo, come sleep next to me! We can cuddle like when we watch films!" Blaine pleaded. Kurt knew the only way he would get him to be quiet was to do as he asked because he was too tired and mentally drained to argue.

"Okay, okay, I'm here" he sighed climbing into his bed next to Blaine. He felt two arms snake around him and a head rest on his chest. He loved the feeling of Blaine being this close to him so snaked his arms around Blaine.

"Thank you for looking after me Kurt, you're so perfect" Blaine said, he seemed more sober than he'd been most of the night. Kurt smiled and both boys fell asleep happy.

* * *

Blaine woke first in the morning and was first shocked to be in Kurt's room and in Kurt's arms but then it hit him. Everything that had happened and he felt like an idiot. He'd been waiting for song long to do something romantic for Kurt, to tell him how he felt properly but instead he got drunk and blurted them out. He'd never want him now.

He lay, unable to move, thinking over last night's events until he was bought out of his thoughts but Kurt.

"Morning how's the head?" Kurt giggled, sitting up along with Blaine.

"It's okay, can we erm, can we talk?" Blaine asked, wanting to apologise before Kurt kicked him out.

"S-sure"

"I, I just wanted to apologise for last night. I was an idiot. I had no right to put you on the spot like that. You deserve so much more Kurt. You deserve romance and flowers and fun. Not me getting drunk and blurting out my feelings in front of everyone. I'm sorry Kurt, I wanted to do it properly but I've ruined it now" Blaine gasped out all in one breath.

"You...you meant what you said?" kuuurt asked in disbelief.

"What? Of course i did! Have you seen yourself? You're gorgeous and kind and funny and hey, you put up with me and that says a lot. I know that you're always there for me and I need you in my life Kurt, I want you there. Then I went and messed it all up."

"You didn't mess anything up Blaine." Kurt said as firmly as he could seeing as he'd just found out Blaine felt the same.

"Of course i have! I made it awkward" Blaine sighed moving so he was onto of the quilt.

"Why does it have to be awkward?" Kurt asked, trying to get his point across but too shy to say it.

"Because i told you I'm falling in love with you! Friends don't do that!"

"What if their friend feels the same?" Kurt blushed.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt for the first time since he'd woken up.

"Blaine, what I'm trying to say, is, I...I like you too, I'm falling for you too." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine just stared at Kurt. He'd been waiting for this day for so long and he wasn't going to put this off.

"Kurt Hummel, I cannot believe I'm about to finally ask you this but, will you, in all your perfection, being my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, yes i will!" Kurt squealed throwing himself into Blaine's waiting arms. They held each other close as they took in the moment. When they released each other Blaine smiled cheekily and said

"Does this mean, now you're my Kurtie, I get Kurtie kisses?"

"Hmmm, I did say later didn't I" Kurt winked before leaning into Blaine. Their lips met mid way and both boys knew, in that moment, this was going to last for a long time, maybe even forever.

They pulled back and both blushed but still smiling. Yup, that was it.

Forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**This one's a little bit shorter than the previous few but I think it's quite cute. **

**Thankyou to Lady Luna Riddle, the two Guest's and Sofia Michelle for reviewing :)**

**This prompts is from Ciara Criss who is utterly crazy! :)**

**Hope it's okay! (expect another chapter later!)**

* * *

**Prompt:**

Wait regional's first season! And when Quinn is having the baby the warblers see her and try ask if she's okay and BOOM Klaine lives happily ever after!

* * *

As if Regional's wasn't going to be hard enough for the ND, one of their teammates was pregnant. Yes pregnant. It wasn't even that, just wear a baggier dress, nobody will know pregnant. It was 8months of a bump pregnant. At first Quinn wasn't allowed to perform but with nobody to stand in and a number limited entry, they had no choice.

You'd have thought Quinn would be the most difficult person there, but on no. Enter Rachel Berry. Nobody could steal her spotlight, not even a pregnant girl. So in the green room of the competition, where everybody should be focusing on Quinn and their songs, it was all eyes on Rachel, again. Kurt had no time for this. He just wanted to get this done with, find out they'd probably lost again and get home in time for the new project runway. He and his best friend Mercedes were sitting in the corner, avoiding the hype until they were called to perform. Neither of their talents was really appreciated in the group so they didn't see the point into arguing over solo's anymore.

After ten more minutes of arguing they were finally called. Kurt slumped near the back; he wasn't really in the mood for this and them anymore. Mainly it was because, once again, Rachel and Finn were in the spotlight. It's not like he was being a dive but he was a countertenor for crying out loud! Any other team with a countertenor would use him, not hide him in the back.

* * *

Kurt Hummel wasn't confident. He might act and sometimes look it but no, he wasn't. He was bullied everyday and that takes a cut into anyone's confidence. Either way, he held his head high and pretended life was okay. It was almost the same, right?

Performing wasn't much, Rachel performed another amazing ballad and her and Finn smashed the duet but they joy it gave Kurt wasn't what he was hoping for. Either way, the crowd enjoyed it that was a positive.

* * *

Walking back to the green room he hung back alone. Mercedes had run off with Tina and he didn't feel like talking to them right now. Quinn was walking in front of him, everyone else back in the dressing room, when she doubled over in pain.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" he asked worried. He might not be friends with the girl but they had become pretty close over Glee.

"No...I...i think its coming Kurt!" she cried in-between breaths of pain.

"Oh god, oh no, what right now?" Kurt panicked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, erm, what should i do?"

"I don't know I've never done this before!"

"Neither have i genius, i don't even deal with that area!"

Kurt had moved Quinn to the side and was rubbing her back while she breathed like he'd seen on a program once. He was about to call for help when a group of boys in blazers came around the corner. As their eyes set on the two teens Quinn let out a screech of pain.

"Oh dear, is she okay?" one of the boys asked. Kurt looked at the boy, he was beautiful and his eyes wow.

"No, she's having 8 months pregnant and she says it's coming now" Kurt explained.

"Where are your team mates? Shall i go and get them?" a blonde boy asked over Quinn's cries.

"Yes, please do. They're just down the hall on the left, you'll hear them first" Kurt explained. "Oh I guess you need our names. I'm  
Kurt, that's Quinn. Just tell then Quinn needs them"

The blonde boy nodded and he and a brunette headed off.

* * *

Kurt noticed they were holding hands and his focus was on them, longing for that.

"Yo, prep boys, this isn't a show, stop gawking" Quinn said, looking at the group of boys before doubling back in pain.

"Sorry, how rude of us. Guys, I'll stay with Kurt and Quinn if you like, go back to watch the show" the first man smiled. With a nod of the head they all smiled politely and left.

"I'm Blaine" the boy- Blaine smiled.

"Hi" Kurt smiled, shy again now.

"Ready to be a dad then?" Blaine asked politely.

"Woh! Dad?" Kurt cried.

"Sorry, i just assumed it was your baby"

"No, no. I didn't do this. For a start, I'm gay" Kurt said without thinking. He cringed when he realised.

"Oh sorry, i am too by the way, gay that is"

Just as Kurt was about to reply Suntan and Finn were running down the hall to Quinn.

"Oh no oh no oh no" Finn was chanting.

"I apologise now for this" Kurt said.

"Come on you, this is your girlfriend, you're supposed to be doing this!" Kurt cried at him.

"We need to go to the hospital, shall i call an ambulance?" Finn asked nobody in particular.

"An ambulance will take forever, i have a car and i can drive you if you'd like" Blaine interrupted.

"Who are you? What's with all these blazer boys" both Finn and Santana asked.

"Oh Yer, sorry. I'm Blaine Anderson, lead singer of the Warblers from Dalton. The two boys that came to find you were my best friends Jeff and Nick" Blaine explained, smiling.

"Oh cool. Okay yer a lift would be good right now" Finn said.

"Okay, it's this way" Blaine said indicating down the hall. Both Kurt and Finn held a side of Quinn up and helped her walk to the warbler's car. It took a while but they made it. By now Quinn was read in the face and Finn panicking. It might not be his baby but Quinn had been straight with him and it had taken time but they'd rekindled their relationship.

* * *

Kurt sat in the front next to Blaine and smiled sweetly at the boy, giving directions. When they pulled up at the hospital they helped get Quinn out of the car and into the wheel chair the two boys had collected.

"Kurt, will you ring our moms. You don't have to stay" Finn said briefly.

"Sure I'll call. Okay ring me if you need me! See you at home when you're back" Kurt smiled.

As he watched the couple go into the ER he realised that two things. One, he'd left the rest of the new direction at the completion and two he had no ride home.

"Need a ride somewhere?" Blaine flirted, leaning against his car.

"Oh, you don't have to I'll ring somebody"

"Don't be silly, I'm already here. Also, i was hoping to get to know you some more" the smaller man blushed.

This caused Kurt to blush; he wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"Me? Really"

"Yes, you Kurt. There's something about you Kurt Hummel and I'd like to work out what that is, if you'll let me"

"That sounds like something I'd enjoy" Kurt smiled shyly.

"Well, unless you need to get back to your friends, there's a coffee shop just down the road, my treat"

"Sounds a lot like a date" Kurt thought out loud.

"More like a, pre-date" Blaine explained climbing into his car. "You must understand, for a pre-date to be a pre-date. A formal date is required"

"I think that would be okay" Kurt smiled as they set off.

"Well, i certainly didn't plan on this happening today" Blaine laughed.

"I didn't plan on this happening for a long time, let alone over a teen pregnancy" Kurt inputted.

"Just makes it more interesting" Blaine winked.

_This boy will be the death of me. _Kurt thought as he looked over to the gorgeous boy he was sat next to. He'd just met this boy but there was a connection, one he'd never thought he'd feel in Lima.

* * *

**Hope its okay :)**


	7. Silly Love Songs - Most Cannon one yet

**A/N**

**Hi, so oops. So much for 'look for another update tonight'. I apologise for that, life's been hectic and a I've had no time! I'm hoping to update every other day for a while. It could be less, could be more. You've been warned ;)**

**This is one of my ideas that's been stuck in my head and I needed to get down. Hope you like it! I'll start back on the prompts next time :)**

**Enjoy! - D x**

* * *

It wasn't until hours after Kurt's suggestion that Blaine realised, it would be perfect.

They had been at the lima bean and Kurt had all but confessed his feelings for Blaine in the line to get their coffee. Blaine had been stumped. What do you do when you find out the guy you've been trying to get over, is crushing on you? Blaine needed an answer to that question because he'd be damned if he knew. Usually he'd ask Niff but he couldn't just leave Kurt without a reply whilst he called them. So he did another of Blaine Andersons classic moves. Panicked.

He came up with some line about not knowing what he was doing, which was clearly very true, and how he didn't want to mess this up, true. However, instead of reassuring Kurt like he's hoped, it only seemed to hurt him more. As usual, Kurt hid his pain and came up with the suggestion of Breadstick's lonely heart night. After this they'd had coffee, returned to Dalton and awkwardly gone their separate ways.

* * *

Blaine wasted no time in going to find Jeff and Nick. Knocking on their door he told them "niff! Stop making out. Klaine emergency" before entering. As suspected the two boys were lay on Nicks (or Jeff's nobody knew who's was who's any more) bed, hair dishevelled and lips pink and swollen. Rolling off his boyfriend Jeff sighed.

"This better be a real Klaine emergency, not one of those ones even Wevid could deal with"

"Nope, this is real, this could be it guys" Blaine told the now seated boys.

"Tell us everything" they said in unison.

So Blaine did, he told them it all. How he'd sung to Jeremiah kin an attempt to move on from Kurt, how Kurt thought it was him they were singing to what Blaine had said to Kurt.

"Nicky, our boys are growing up" Jeff cooed.

"So, what now?" Blaine asked desperately, he needed to tell Kurt how he felt and soon.

"I've got it, don't worry your little gel covered head" nick assured him. Nick walked Blaine and Jeff step by step through the plan of how to tell Kurt.

"Wow nick. You're a genius!" Blaine cried hugging the brown haired warbler tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"I know I'd have gotten off without you by now" Jeff mumbled.

"Sorry Jeffery, i shall leave so you can carry on" Blaine said with a wink as he left.

* * *

After that moment the plan went into full swing. Blaine, Nick and Jeff wanted to make this night perfect which unfortunately meant, Kurt and Blaine's time together was shortened. Kurt did not appreciate this in the slightest.

He was sat in the common rooms alone three nights before the lonely hearts concert. Usually he'd be with Blaine but he was, well he didn't know where he was.

"Hey Kurtius" a voice called from the doorway into the common rooms. Looking up Kurt saw a swish of bright blonde hair and was immediately upset not to see Blaine with him.

"Hey Jeffers" Kurt sighed.

"Don't act so happy to see me Kurt!" Jeff mocked sitting next to Kurt's curled up form.

"Sorry, i was expecting someone else" Kurt mumbled.

"What's up?" Jeff asked, serious now.

"It's...it's nothing" Kurt said

"Tell me!" Jeff pleaded, lying on Kurt's lap.

"It's, it's Blaine. He's been off since i told him how i felt the other day. It's like I scare him off. I'm so stupid!" Kurt cried his head in his hands now.

"Kurt, I'm sure that's not it. We've just been given a big ass project in business. He's probably just working on that"

"Hmmm, i hope. I don't want to lose him Jeff"

"You won't, i know Blaine, and he won't let that happen K"

"Okay, thanks Jeffers"

"Anytime, i have to go meet Nick, going to be okay?"

"Yer, I'm good"

"See you later"

"Bye Jeff"

* * *

Now Jeff may have lied to Kurt but it was for his own good. He wasn't going to meet nick. He was going to find Blaine and tell him to go get his ass to Kurt and sort this out. He found the curly haired warbler in his boyfriend's room.

"Hey babe, we're nearly done" nick smiled at him, opening his arms to welcome the boy.

"Nope, you're done now" Jeff told the boys.

"Come on, we're nearly done" nick cooed.

"No. Blaine you get your ass to lover boy now and sort this out. He thinks you're avoiding him and he's really upset"

"Damn, okay. Right. I'm going. Where is he?" Blaine said panicking now.

"Common room" Jeff told him "oh, and he thinks you've been working on business work"

* * *

He all but ran to the common room and saw Kurt curled up on the sofa, alone in the room.

"Hey Kurtie" Blaine smiled walking over to him.

"Oh, hey Blaine" Kurt said torn between being angry and happy.

"Before you say anything I want to say sorry. I've been avoiding you these past few days and it's not cool. It's just, we got this assignment in business and i need a good grade on this piece. No excuse to ditch you like that, i know. I'm sorry" Blaine said, that apology being true.

"S'okay B, just don't leave me without an explanation next time?"

"Of course"

"Come cuddle?"Kurt asked hopefully.

"I thought you'd never ask" Blaine smiled lying in Kurt's open arms, happy to be close to him again. It wasn't out of the ordinary for them to cuddle. They stayed here for the next few hours before heading to bed, both boys happier than they had been prior to the time in the common room.

* * *

The next few days Blaine made an effort to spend more time with Kurt and relied on nick and Jeff to do the prep Blaine would be doing. They were both happy to do so as they saw the improvement in Kurt's behaviour which had changed in the days before.

* * *

On the night of the performance Kurt arrived with Tina and Mercedes and agreed to meet Blaine, the warblers and the rest of the New Directions at the restaurant. Arriving Kurt kissed the girls on the cheek and met the warblers in the staff locker rooms to warm up. In rehearsal they had agreed Kurt could introduce the song and the Warblers seeing as he'd presented the idea. Kurt was excited to be trusted with this and made him feel more involved in the warbler's world.

Walking into the changing rooms Wes pulled him aside.

"Kurt, I'm sorry but Blaine's going to introduce us tonight" he explained before addressing the warblers as a whole "right, let's warm up guys"

Kurt felt crushed. He was looking forward to being the front man for once and it had just been ripped from underneath him. He half heartedly warmed up and avoided the looks and attempts to start conversation.

The Warblers walked out in formation and onto the pre-set up stage. Kurt stood in his place at the front and watched with a fake smile as Blaine stepped up to the mic.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson and we are the Warblers. Tonight we will do four songs for your entertainment. Out first song is actually dedicated to someone very special"

At this Kurt's attention was on Blaine. _Was this going to be another Jeremiah heart ache? _Kurt thought.

"Now, he doesn't know this is happening" _Yup. Here we go. Yay. "_So, girls if you will" Blaine said. _Girls? What's he on about? _

At this point Kurt saw Tina and Mercedes coming towards him. They held their hands out and indicated for him to take it. _What is going on!? _They led him to a seat facing the warblers and Blaine's grinning face.

"Kurt, if you hadn't guessed this, which by your scared face I'm guessing you don't, this is for you. Form these guys but from me. Enjoy!" Blaine grinned and he began to sing.

You'd think that people would have

Had enough of silly love song

But I look around me and I see it isn't so

Some people wanna fill the world

With silly love songs  
And what's wrong with that?

I'd like to know'

Because here I go again  
I love you, I love you

I love you, I love you  
(I love you)

I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me

Now can't you see? (I love you)

Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me

Now can't you see?  
What's wrong with that?

I need to know'

Cause here I go again  
I love you, I love you  
Love doesn't come in a minute

Sometimes it doesn't come at allI only know that when I'm in it  
It isn't silly

Love isn't silly

Love isn't silly at all, baby  
How can I tell you about

My loved one?  
I love you, I love you  
I love you (I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me)(Say, can't you see?)

I love you (Ah, he gave me more, he gave it all to me)(Say, can't you see?)  
I love you (I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me)(Say, can't you see?)(How can I tell you about my loved one?)

You'd think that people would have

Had enough of silly love songs

But look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no

Some people wanna fill the world

With silly love songs  
And what's wrong with that?

* * *

Kurt was speechless. Blaine and the warblers had been dancing around the room and now Blaine was straight in front of Kurt, holding his hands and had been telling him he loved him for the past three minutes. _WHAT?!_

Kurt did the only thing he could think of to do. He hugged him. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and held the grinning warbler close.

"That was beautiful Blaine" Kurt whispered.

"I meant every word" he told back.

Kurt felt like nobody else in the world mattered then. He pulled back slightly from Blaine and looked down towards his lips. Blaine seemed to get what he meant then because they leaned in simultaneously until their lips were connected. It was magical. It might have sounded cliché but they felt like they were the only people in the room. Their lips locked passionately after all this time and it was heaven. They both pulled back breathless.

"Wow" was all Kurt could say.

"Wow indeed" Blaine agreed gently kissing Kurt's blushing cheek.

"Klaine!" Jeff shouted followed by cheers from both show choirs.

"Well, at least we don't have to tell them now" Kurt giggled.

"Kurt, this goes without saying but in the interest of keeping, my dapper nature and doing this properly, will you go out with me, be mine, let me call you my boyfriend"

"Yes, of course i will" and Kurt kissed him again, more of a peck as he was now aware of the surroundings.

"Come on boyfriend, let's finish this performance" Blaine winked.

_Boyfriend, I could get used to that._

* * *

**yay Klaine. Whatcha think?x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hi! **

**Sorry I didn't upload the other day. I have a few exams this week and next and I've been doing revision and it makes me tired. It's here though, yay!**

**I apologise for grammar and spelling.**

**(for those reading Found in the street - update tomorrow)**

**This is another prompt from Lady Luna Riddle - thanks again!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Prompt:**

Maybe Kurt and Blaine were set up on a blind double date. But instead of hitting it off with their own dates, they spend the whole time with each other instead.

* * *

Kurt did not want to go out tonight. He had so much work to do; especially with all the extra responsibilities he was being given. He was so happy to be trusted with it and given them but he was tired and it was a Friday night for god sake. Fridays nights for Kurt usually consisted of going home, eating a makeshift tea and taking a long bath usually followed by a movie in bed. He was perfectly happy with this routine, his weeks were long and hard and he needed to unwind. Rachel, his roommate, had other ideas.

She saw this as sad and lonely. Since moving to New York her social life and status had increased and she was always out at clubs or going for a cocktail - which was great, for her. Kurt however didn't need this. It wasn't like he stayed in all the time. He would go out some Saturdays and he met up with the girls form work throughout the week but Rachel was insistent that he needed a man in his life.

She'd been on his case for weeks now about how she knew a guy who would be perfect for him and had been trying to set him up on a blind date. Kurt had been opposed to the idea, still was if he was honest but Kurt knew to keep Rachel of his back he'd have to go. So that's what found him on the subway on the way to a Chinese restaurant in the middle of town, dreaming of his bath and bed.

* * *

Blaine Anderson was working his way up the music business. He was 'one to be watched' but he was modest about it. Blaine wasn't in it for the publicity or fame, he just loved music. Right now he helped manage and played back up to artists at the record company. His friends owned it but he practically shared ownership.

He currently lived with his best friends Nick and Jeff who were engaged. He didn't mind living with a couple, he'd known them since before they were together and it would be weird to be without them. Blaine wouldn't say he liked being single but he just hadn't found that person yet and he wasn't going to be with someone who didn't make him feel like that.

Jeff however saw Blaine's 'lazy days' to be mopping and had told him, not asked –told, that he had a date tonight. Blaine had tried to argue but over text arguing isn't effective. Blaine figured he might as well go, it couldn't hurt.

* * *

When Kurt arrived at the place he followed Rachel's instructions and went inside. He told the front of house that he was here to meet someone and gave his last name. The tables in the rest aunt were laid out in long rows of two tables. You were close enough to the next table to brush thighs in some cases. Getting to the table he saw his 'date' hadn't arrived yet but on the side he sat at a young man, no older than 23 was sat alone too.

Kurt smiled at the man, he was cute so why not, and the other man smiled back but looked nervous. Kurt figured he had some time and the man really did look worried.

"I don't mean to pry but, are you okay?" Kurt laughed lightly.

"Oh don't worry. Yer I'm just, oh this is embarrassing, I'm here on a blind date and i haven't been on a date in so long" the man replied blushing.

"That's so weird, me too!" Kurt giggled.

"I'm Blaine by the way"

"Kurt" he giggled.

The two explained pleasantries until there was a presence in front of Kurt. Turning to address Kurt saw a man, maybe 25, looking down at him smiling like he'd taken LSD or something.

* * *

"Hi, you must be Kurt! I'm chandler, I've heard so much about you" the man, chandler, almost squealed.

"Yup, that's me. Sit down why don't you" Kurt offered the seat. He smiled nervously at Blaine before mouthing _wish me luck _to which Blaine laughed at before turning his attention to his date that had now arrived.

Kurt took a deep breath and prepared himself for the night ahead.

After turning from Kurt and his hyperactive date Blaine noticed his own date had arrived. He, however, was looking Blaine up and down like a piece of meat.

"Hi, I'm Kyle, take it you're here for our date good-looking'" he said sleazily because really, there was no other way to describe that.

"Yer, I'm Blaine, Jeff's friend" Blaine replied politely as he sat down.

Both Kurt and Blaine made polite small talk as they looked over the menus. Neither wanted to give too much away but was both willing to at least give it ago. In the back of their minds they couldn't help but think how much more enjoyable the short time with each other was than with their dates.

With Chandler being sat on the side of the table easiest to get out, he went to order the food. Kurt was relieved for the quiet for a little bit. Chandler was loud. As in, excited loud. Everything he said was like he declaring it was snowing or that he just found £20! Kurt briefly looked over at the table next to him. He'd been trying to avoid his gaze going over there because over there was Blaine and Blaine meant Kurt's mind wondered. Kurt was thinking how much different it would be if Blaine was his date. The man was gorgeous; there was no doubt about it.

* * *

However, when Kurt did look over he saw that Blaine's date had vacated the table too and he was looking back at Kurt.

"I don't mean to be rude but jeez is he loud!" Blaine stage whispered to Kurt.

"Oh don't even start! I think I'll be deaf by the end of the night, i sware only dogs can hear him" Kurt giggled back.

"I think I'd take that over being treated like a sex toy"

"That bad?"

"He's made no less than 10 innuendos and at least the same amount of references to my body" Blaine sighed.

"Ouch. Oh god, he's coming back. Here we go" Kurt giggled before turning back to his table.

Blaine laughed at Kurt and noticed not far behind Kurt's date was his own. Oh joy.

"Hey gorgeous, food should be about 30 minutes she said" Kyle said sitting down.

"That's fine" Blaine replied politely.

Kyle then went into great detail of his exercise routine and how 'pumped' he was. Blaine honestly didn't care a great deal for muscles. If he was honest he found overly muscled men a turn off, he was dapper as always and listened politely, well he tried to. He kept zoning out or zoning into Kurt's conversations. He felt bad, he'd just me the guy, but there was something. Something about him and Blaine wanted to know more. The only problem being they were both on dates. _Minor issue there Blaine, nice one_ he thought.

Just as Kyle was about to make another sex reference his phone rang.

"Excuse me babe, gotta take this, its work" he smiled before picking his phone up and taking it out of the crowded restaurant and into the cold street.

On Kurt's table he was bored and slightly scared. Sure Rachel was loud but this was a whole new level. He was like an over excited puppy and Kurt didn't know how to deal with it. Luckily for him chandler was about to leave again. Kurt had noticed Blaine's date leaved and was relieved he would have more time to get to know the mysterious Blaine.

"Sorry hunny, this lemonade's gone right through me. Don't miss me too much" he smiled before making his way to the toilets.

* * *

"Oh dear lord Blaine save me" Kurt cried once he'd left.

"My sentience exactly. I'm never letting my friends do this again"

"Okay, this is going to sound weird since we just met but how about we help each other out"

"I'm listening, anything to get me out of here"

"So, it might be cliché but it should work"

Kurt explained to Blaine that by swapping numbers, when chandler and Kyle came back, Kurt could slip into the bathroom and ring Blaine pretending to be a friend in trouble and give a reason why Blaine had to leave. Once Blaine had left, Blaine would do the same for Kurt and they'd both be free.

"Sounds like a plan my friend" Blaine smiled happily.

_Hmm friend, i like it_ Kurt thought. "Just don't leave me in the lurch"

"Never" Blaine promised.

Before Kurt could reply Kyle was back and the boys pretended like nothing had happened. Kurt sat patiently and not long after chandler was back he made his move.

"You weren't wrong about this going straight through you were you, I'll be back soon" Kurt smiled, moving to the bathroom to do stage one.

Once he was out of site form chandler he rang Blaine's phone.

"Hi, this is the emergency save Blaine from a terrible date helpline i heard you needed my help" Kurt started.

"David! Are you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly into the phone, playing his part well.

"No, run Blaine run, get out"

"Wes did what? Tell me you're at the hospital or at least on your way"

"Wow, you're good at this!"

"Okay, sure I'll meet you there. Okay Yer, he'll be okay mate, don't worry. I'll be there when i can"

"Nice, now seal the deal"

"Okay, deep breaths and I'll see you soon, bye mate"

"Byeeee Blaine" Kurt giggled and hung up. He made his way back to the table in time to see Blaine leave his date looking apologetic.

Kurt sat back down and smiled at chandler.

"Hi, sorry i took so long" Kurt said sweetly.

"Don't worry about it honey!" he cheered. _Ouch. Does he have to be this loud all the time_?

* * *

They made conversation about their obvious share in love for fashion. Chandler seemed nice enough but he really didn't want to be there. As if on cue his phone rang.

"Oh excuse me, i have to get this. Hello?"

"Oh hey, see didn't leave you in the lurch"

"Santana? What? You fell where?"

"Ooh the plot thickens. Who's Santana? All these questions Kurt!"

"Oh honey! I told you not to wear those shoes in this weather"

"Ah, a shoe lover. I like her already."

"Okay, i know. Now's not the time for that. Okay, I'm not far from you. I'll come and we can get it checked out"

"Aww, i feel sorry for her" Blaine giggled on the other end of the phone.

"Yer okay, see you seen honey, bye" Kurt said suppressing a laugh as he hung up. "I'm so sorry. That was my best friend; she's fallen over and thinks she's broken her ankle. I'm going to have to go and take her to the hospital."

"Oh, poor her! Shall i come with you?" chandler asked.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll be there all night probably. Thank you! I've got to go, it's been fun" Kurt said standing to leave.

"Oh, bye Kurt!" he called as Kurt walked out.

* * *

Walking out of the restaurant Kurt saw Blaine laughing at the smile Kurt was supporting.

"Thank you so much!" Kurt laughed as he got out and they moved away from the restaurant.

"Ha-ha, you too. I don't want to sound too forward but I've had a lot of fun with you and we're out now so i was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee?" Blaine asked nervously.

"That actually sounds fun but can i make a suggestion?" Kurt replied.

"I'm listening"

"It's cold and i don't feel like sitting in a coffee shop, my apartments three blocks that way and my roommates out"

"Sounds good lead the way Mr...Mr"

"Hummel" Kurt filled in.

"Mr. Hummel"

* * *

With that the pair set off. They made light of their failed dates and whilst drinking their coffee told each other about themselves and had a sort of date. They laughed and sympathised but just had fun. It was what both boys needed after the catastrophe of the night.

Their coffees were long finished and the last few moments had been spent just admiring each other.

"I had fun tonight, i have to say thought the second date of the evening was much more interesting that the first" Blaine said after a while.

Kurt blushed, "i agree".

"As much fun as this had been Mr. Hummel and i have loved learning about you and your world, its 2am and i should get home so we don't fall asleep on this sofa" Blaine admitted.

"I have to agree Mr. Anderson" Kurt said with a wink. "Come on, I'll show you out" he said grabbing the shorter man's hand. Without either of them thinking they entwined their fingers as they walked down the stairs.

"Thank you for saving me tonight" Blaine whispered with a smirk to Kurt when they were stood outside the building, hands still joined.

"Likewise. We should do this again sometime"

"Hmm, maybe without the other men though" Blaine laughed softly.

Both boys realised how close they were at this point. Their noses were practically touching and they were staring into each other's eyes. Mesmerised by the colours.

"Come on Blaine, don't hold back now, we haven't all night" Kurt whispered. At this Blaine leant in and connected their lips. The cold air was soon forgotten when his lips were on Kurt's. The connection he'd felt throughout the night only grew and they wrapped their arms around each other as it intensified.

They started off slowly but as the kiss progressed their lips movements became faster but still tentive. They broke apart when air became necessary.

"Wow" they said simultaneously laughing as they did.

"Go on in, you'll catch a cold" Blaine smiled art Kurt. Kurt's heart warmed at the caring sentiment.

"Okay, text me when you get home?" Kurt asked "wow that sounded less stalker-y in my head"

"It was sweet, don't worry about it"

"See you soon Blaine"

"Soon Kurt"

With one final smile they departed. When Kurt returned to his apartment he had a text on his phone.

_I'm glad you were sat next to me tonight. Sweet dreams – Blaine x_

Kurt replied the same sentiment and collapsed into bed grinning. This could be the start of something beautiful.

* * *

**Hope it was what you wanted! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hi. **

**I'm so so so sorry I haven't written in ages I've had exams and illness to contend with :( But I did it ! I wrote something. I cant remember who asked for this - sorry- but I hope its okay. I went AU with this but there were hints of cannon I guess.**

**Review maybe?**

**Hope its okay! :)**

**- D x**

* * *

**Prompt.**

**Puck knows about Kurt's feelings for Blaine and he also knows Blaine from fight club. To get Blaine to realize his feelings for Kurt, during fight club, Puck keeps talking to Blaine about how he wants to ask out Kurt and sleep with him. Blaine gets angry and jealous and makes sure to ask out Kurt first.**

* * *

It was 5.30 on Thursday and that meant that Blaine Anderson was on his way from Dalton to a gym in Lima for his weekly fight club meeting. The club had been going for a while in the town and Blaine had been going since he was 13, 4 years now. It was good for Blaine to be there. Not only did he meet new guys but he kept his fitness level high and it gave him an effective stress outlet. It wasn't just about the strength though; Blaine genuinely enjoyed his time there and had grown quite close with quite a few of the guys there. Mainly a guy who went by Puck though.

Puck liked to think of himself as a resident badass. He was a softy most of the time but Blaine would never want to anger him. He went to a school in Lima called McKinley. Blaine and his glee club the warblers had competed against their new directions one year. This led to the realisation both boys were in glee club. They became much closer after this.

Puck saw Blaine come into the gym just as he was about to text the shorter man to find out where he was. He was going to call Blaine over when he saw him trying to hide a smile when he was reading the text. He knew Blaine was hiding the true smile but his eyes were telling the truth. Puck knew who it was from just this. It was Kurt. Nobody else gave Blaine heart eyes like that. He knew because he saw the same smile everyday at school and had been seeing it for almost a year now since he introduced them.

* * *

_It was the day of their completion against the Columbus group. Puck had invited Finn, his best mate, along to watch and he'd bought his brother Kurt. Puck had no problem with this, he and Kurt had become pretty close over the past year and it was good to see them. He was about to go say hi when he saw his team mate Blaine walk in. The kid had somehow tripped over his own foot when he was rehearsing and smashed his arm up. He couldn't compete but it wouldn't stop him being there. It was a sudden realisation but Puck had the best idea. Blaine and Kurt had never met but both had seemed really lonely lately. He knew it was hard for both boys being gay in Ohio and he thought he could do something about both their loneliness._

_Blaine saw Puck walking up to him and instantly smiled. Puck had been good to him. After catching up Puck led Blaine over to where Kurt and Finn were sitting._

"_Finn, Kurtie this is my main man Blaine. Blaine this is Finn and his brother Kurtus" Puck introduced._

"_Noah I sware to god if you don't stop calling me that I'll tell everyone what happened on summer vacation last year" Kurt said before he'd noticed Blaine. As soon as he did he blushed and looked down. Kurt didn't do well with new people, he liked to blend in not make a statement._

"_Okay, okay man" Puck laughed. Blaine, Finn and Puck began a conversation and got talking before Puck was called over to fight. Finn, always one for the action followed him over and stood on Pucks side by his coach. It left Kurt and Blaine alone. Blaine took a while to admire Kurt. He was gorgeous and his clothes were just beautiful. He took a shot and sat down to the boy._

"_I wouldn't sit there if I was you" Kurt muttered._

"_Why?" Blaine asked, hurt._

"_It won't do you any good, they'll start calling you gay or worrying my gay rubbed off on you" he explained emotionless._

"_well I am gay so I don't know if that would be possible even if something as ridiculous as that could exist" Blaine laughed and Kurt laughed too. _

_It didn't take long before the boys were talking about the new vogue and laughing in a bubble of their own inside the sweaty gym._

* * *

After this day the boys had become best friends but Puck could tell that both boys wanted more, both boys were falling in love. He'd tried everything to get them to admit it; he even tried to set them up on a date. Nothing was working. Noah had one trick left up his sleeve and he knew, he knew it was time for it.

Puck waited until him and Blaine we sparing on the side of the ring to start his plan. He took a deep breath, reminded himself it was for their own good and said "geez Blaine you should have seen what Hummel was wearing today!" in an appreciative turn.

"What are you on about Noah?" Blaine asked, carrying on sparing like nothing had happened. Puck held back a chuckle as Blaine called him Noah, Kurt was rubbing off on him.

"Kurt today. He was wearing these jeans and I had to take a double look to make sure they weren't pained on. Damn his ass is fine" Puck continued.

"Noah, you're straight" Blaine said, becoming agitated by how he was talking about Kurt.

"Yer, I thought so too but seeing Hummel today, shakings his sexy ass around school in those jeans. It's all I could think about all day" Puck almost growled.

He felt Blaine begin to hit harder. He bit back a smile as he saw his plan begin to work in front of him. It was easier than he'd thought. Blaine was definitely the jealous type. One more should do for the night he thought.

"I might have to see what he's doing this weekend, maybe we could work something out" Puck said confidently.

At this Blaine hit into the pad hard. Luckily for both boys their gym session was over. Blaine couldn't take much more of hearing Puck talk about Kurt like that and Puck didn't really like talking about Kurt in such a way. Blaine didn't speak to Puck before he left.

* * *

As Blaine lay in bed that night he thought about Kurt, as usual. This time though he was thinking about asking him out. He'd never thought it was a possibility yet because Kurt was still a little fragile from an incident at school and he didn't want to push Kurt and get knocked down. Now though, now it was more of a does Blaine ask and risk getting knocked down or does he not and risk losing Kurt to Puck who objectified him and his body earlier. Blaine fell asleep on this conundrum.

* * *

The next day at school Puck was at it again. His text Blaine to make sure that the jealousy he saw in Blaine's eyes last night led to Blaine finally asking Kurt out. He knew Kurt wouldn't. He was too shy. So Blaine was his only hope of Klaine off. It was second lesson when he finally text Blaine.

He's looking fine again today Blainey. I'm gonna have to ask him out on Saturday, we can break in Sunday in bed then ;) – P

Puck wasn't surprised when he didn't get a reply all day. He knew how Blaine would be and he thought it was enough. Just encase in glee club Puck managed to snap a picture of Kurt bent over. He sent it to Blaine with a "cant wait for it to be mine ;)" attached. He knew it would never happen. He didn't feel like that about Kurt and Kurt and Blaine were smitten with each other.

He was walking out of Glee with Finn and Kurt when he saw him. Blaine was sat on the bonnet of his car and it was parked next to Kurt's. As soon as they two love sick boys caught eye they smiled broadly. Kurt all but ran up to Blaine as the warbler hopped off the car. The two hugged each other, both smiling widely. They always hugged when they saw each other. When they broke apart Kurt told Finn he was going with Blaine for a while and he could drive his car. That was a big thing for Kurt to say but then it **was** for Blaine so.

* * *

Blaine drove Kurt to a small park by Kurt's house. He knew he had to do this. He had always hoped Kurt had felt this way about him, they shared blushing looks a lot and all the signs were right. He'd soon know though. Blaine and Kurt walked up to the top of the hill where Blaine laid his jacket down so they could sit.

"So, I bought you here for a reason" Blaine started. Kurt looked right at him and gave a nervous smile as if to tell him to explain.

"Kurt we've known each other for a while now. We hit it off straight away and I think I quickly knew this wasn't just friendship for me. There was something about you from the moment I saw you Kurt. Even in that dirty gym you looked like you belonged on a catwalk and you never fail to blow me away. Not just with your beauty though, you are without a doubt the kindest and funniest person I know and I really stood no chance in not falling for you. I've wanted to ask you this for a while but I didn't want to push you with all you had going on. I don't know if 'd have ever got the courage to do this off my own back but this week, the thought of you being with someone else has been eating me alive. I knew at that point I had to know if you felt the same. If you're still not ready...i will wait but I have to know Kurt, I have to know if you like me too" Blaine gushed out.

Kurt was blushing furiously but he was smiling just as much. "Of course I feel the same Blaine; I just never had the courage to tell you. I erm, I don't think we would need to wait, if you erm, didn't want to"

"Oh?"

"Yer"

At this Blaine slowly began to lean forward. He looked straight into Kurt's eyes and gave him plenty of time to pull back. Finally their lips locked and it was everything they'd imagined it would be. It sent shivers down their spines. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes, smiling nervously.

"Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked, confidence from he didn't know where surging through him.

"Yes Blaine, of course I will" Kurt smiled happily.

Both boys had waited so long for this. They shared a few more shy kisses before Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked them back to the car. They both revelled in being able to hold the others hand as a boyfriend. Their hands never left each other's except to buckle in. It wasn't awkward in conversation but both boys were practically glowing.

* * *

It had been arranged that Blaine would be having dinner at the Hummel's tonight anyway and Kurt was overjoyed he'd be able to spend more time with Blaine. They walked into the living room, hands still grasped, to see Puck and Finn playing games. Puck noticed them first, he noticed them beaming and then he notice their hands were clasped together. He paused the game immediately. He stood off the sofa leaving Finn clueless and dragged the couple out of the room into the kitchen.

"Okay, first off congrats on getting the balls to do this finally" Puck giggled. "Secondly, I have some explaining to do"

Puck knew he couldn't keep this lie up any longer. He hated lying to his close friend like this believe it or not. Kurt offered his bedroom couch as a place and so the boys moved down there. Kurt and Blaine shyly cuddled up on one end, Puck at the other end.

Puck caught Kurt up on the past few days of conversation between him and Blaine and swiftly carried on to the explanation before Kurt broke him.

"Before either of you kill me, I have an explanation. I only said all of those things so this would happen. I was so tired of you two dancing around your feelings. I could see how much you liked each other and i just wanted you to know how the other felt so you could stop making me Finn uncomfortable with all the heart eyes. Nothing else was working and well, this did" Puck said. He was pretty proud of himself.

Kurt wiggled out of Blaine's grasp, squeezing the shorters hand before he walked over to Puck and got him to stand. He slapped the jock hard across the face.

"That was for talking about my ass and saying all you did. Not cool Noah. You could have just spoken to us or something" he explained.

Before Puck could reply he was being hugged tightly by the countertenor. The only other time he'd hugged Kurt was after the incident last term. He'd found Kurt crying at the front of the school waiting for Blaine and he's looked so broken that Puck couldn't help but hold him.

"This is for helping us, thank you Noah" Kurt whispered.

They pulled out of the embrace. "right, go back to Finn, he's probably died about seven times, you know what he's like on that game" Kurt giggled "and if you could, keep him up there. Me and my b-boyfriend want to chill for a bit" Kurt blushed.

Puck just nodded as he left the room, smiling of course. Kurt went back to the sofa and was so glad of the depth of it now. Blaine held his arms open and Kurt snuggled down into it. It wasn't out of the ordinary for the two to cuddle but being in this situation and cuddling, it felt so much more.

"Nicely done babe" Blaine said into Kurt's hair.

"Ha-ha, thanks. Babe ay?"

"Yer, that okay?"

"Perfect"

The two stayed in this embrace until they were called for dinner. They knew they had to tell Burt and everyone else now but they knew that'd be okay with it. Even so it didn't stop them giving each other a kiss for courage before they went upstairs.

Neither boy had ever been more grateful for Pucks ways.


	10. Road Trip!

**A/N**

**Hi! I managed to find some time to update! :) I'm off all next week so I should have more time to write!**

**I hope this one is okay, I'm not sure about it but I loved the prompt so, let me know**?

**- D x**

* * *

**PROMPT**

**Warblers are going on a road trip so they're driving there on a bus then**  
**Blaine falls asleep against Kurt and he starts mumbling something sweet about**  
**Kurt in his sleep. After a few minutes Kurt giggles and Blaine wakes up and Kurt has to tell him what he was saying and Blaine tells him that he loves him**  
**and they kiss.**

* * *

Kurt was excited about the road trip. It meant time away from Lima and hey, more time with Blaine was never something to be complained about. He had packed all his things last weekend and he was going home for Friday night dinner before staying at Blaine's and going early Saturday morning with the rest of the warblers.

Kurt was getting ready to leave Dalton for the day when Burt rang him.

"Hi dad" Kurt answer cheerily, he missed his dad.

"Hi buddy, I meant to tell you last week, bring that Blaine kid with you, you're going to his after and this way your car can stay here and he can get his from the garage"

"Oh, okay I'll ask him"

"See you soon kid, love you"

"Love you too Dad" Kurt said as he hung up. Now to find Blaine.

He found him goofing off with Jeff in the common room. He watched his two friends for minute before clearing his throat to announce his presence.

"Kurtie!" Jeff cheered "come thrash Blaine's ass as Just Dance with me"

"As fun as that sounds Jeffery, I came to ask Blaine something before I leave" he smiled sweetly at Blaine as the shorter man jogged over to him.

"What's up?" he asked, smile as bright as ever.

"My dad wants to know if you wanted to come to dinner tonight."

"Really? Sure I'd love to!"

"Good, well I'm leaving as soon as possible. Is your stuff ready?"

"Sure is, I'll just go grab it" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's arm as he left to get his bags.

It was just Jeff and Kurt left in the room now and the two happily settles down onto the sofa. They'd become close over Kurt's time here.

"If heart eyes were worth money, you and Blaine could cure world hunger with yours" Jeff giggled.

Kurt however just blushed. It was no secret to Jeff that Kurt was crushing hard on Blaine. He'd noticed a while ago claiming he felt the same about Nick before they'd got together.

"Oh shush, I can't help it" Kurt replied sheepishly.

"I know, I know. Still adorable" the blonde replied throwing an arm around Kurt and pulling him into a one sided hug. Jeff was nearly as touchy as Blaine.

"Nicky, they're cheating on us!" Blaine exclaimed as he and Nick walked back into the common rooms.

"How dare them!" Nick cried, hugging Blaine.

"Blaine, you and Kurt aren't dating" Jeff said, laughing. He whispered 'yet' into Kurt's ear before looking at nick "And you, you're the only 3 to my 6" he giggled moving off the sofa into his boyfriends embrace.

Blaine was still blushing from Jeff's earlier comment before suggesting Kurt and he left for Kurt's so they were in time for dinner.

"See you tomorrow guys!" they called out as they left.

Seeing as Burt was fixing Blaine's car this wee the boys got to ride together in Kurt's car. It was a nice journey, they talked, sang and joked until they pulled up in Kurt's drive way.

"Shall we do our work now and get it out of the way?" Blaine asked when they were moving bags from Kurt's car to Blaine's.

"Yer, I suppose we should" Kurt sighed.

So they did. They spent the time before dinner doing their work so they didn't have to worry about it on their trip. Just as the boys were adding their final sentences to their history essays Carole called them for dinner. Dinner as delicious as usual and Burt used the time to further question the boys on the trip and ask them about school. They watched a film after dinner until it was time for them to head to Blaine's.

"Text me when you get there and stuff" Burt warned Kurt.

"I will Dad, don't worry, I'll be safe"

"Okay, okay. Have fun kid"

"I will" Kurt replied, moving to hug his dad good bye.

Blaine and Kurt kissed carols cheek and Kurt was pulled into a hug by Finn before they left.

The drive to Blaine's wasn't long and with the wicked soundtrack playing was over in no time. Blaine's parents were away on business again so it was just the two of them in the house. It was 11 by the time they got there though and they had to be up early to get to Wes' so they went straight to bed.

Blaine had a double bed they'd be sharing and it was nerve racking but exciting for them. Sure they were just friends but neither truly felt like that and the prospect of spending the night in bed next to the person they liked was exhilarating.

Once they changed into their pjs they climbed into bed and Blaine switched the light odd so his large room was pitch black. Blaine shuffled over to Kurt and cuddled up to him.

"I'm a cuddle whore, you've been warned" Blaine giggled as they settled into each other's arms. It wasn't rare for the two of them to cuddle or hug, they were really close and they liked the feeling it gave them.

"Goodnight B" Kurt whispered as he fell asleep.

"Night Kurtie" Blaine replied, earning a slap for the taller boy.

It was 5 am when Kurt's alarm went off on his phone. Sure that was early for him but he didn't mind morning. Not like Blaine anyway. As soon as he woke there was a loud grumble form him and a complaint about it being too early.

"Nuhu sleepy, come on get up" Kurt giggled at his best friend.

It took some coaxing but Blaine finally got up and hopped into the shower. Kurt had done it earlier letting Blaine nap a little more and got changed and went to make them coffee in Blaine's expensive kitchen. It wasn't long till Blaine came trudging down the stairs, fully dressed and showered but still bleary eyed.

"Come on you, I've made coffee" he said holding the travel mug out to his friend.

"Okay, okay. Let's go" he said, trying to sound excited.

Kurt drove to Wes' thinking it better than risking Blaine driving. When they got to the mansion of a house they saw all the other warblers stood outside Wes' massive motor home they'd be going in. They all looked like Blaine except for Wes and Jeff and maybe David.

Before long all the bags were placed in the motor home and those who were taking cars got into them, carpooling. In the motor home were Nick, Jeff, Kurt, Blaine, Thad, Trent, Wes and David. The latter two were driving and the others were piled into the sofa area.

Kurt was sat next to Jeff as they were the two most likely to be awake after half an hour. Blaine sat next to Kurt, barely even pretending to be awake and more and Nick was sprawled out with his head in Jeff's lap. Trent and Thad sat opposite and by the looks of them would be asleep soon. It was only half 5 in all fairness.

They finally set off and Kurt's assumptions were right, within half an hour only he and Jeff are awake in their section. Jeff and Kurt are discussing their English assignments happily until Kurt feels Blaine's head on his shoulder and hears him start mumbling things. He stops Jeff talking and tries to work out what he's saying.

"Mmm he's so gorgeous" Blaine mumbles. Kurt blushes as he realises Blaine's dreaming but he's intrigued as to who he's on about.

"He's so pretty and kind and mmm those hips" he mumbles again "Kurt is the best person ever. I wish I could kiss him" sleep Blaine says "he's like...like a koala bear"

Kurt looks straight at Jeff in shock. Did Blaine really mean that?

"You've got to wake him up!"Jeff said to Kurt.

"What? Why?"

"because first, this is getting to close to invading his privacy, you need to know if he meant it and it's not fair if the guys wake up and hear this" he says, seriously now.

"Yer, okay, you're right" Kurt agrees. He slowly starts to shake Blaine. "B? B wake up" Kurt calls.

"What's up?" he mutters sleepily.

"You were, um, talking in your sleep" Kurt blushes. This wakes Blaine up considerably.

"Oh, erm, what did I say?" Blaine asks, grateful Jeff isn't staring over at him although it's obvious he heard what he said.

"Well, my favourite thing was when you called me a Koala bear but that wasn't the only thing"

"Oh?" Blaine asks, he's worried because he knows what he was dreaming about exactly.

"How about we erm, go to the other room?" Kurt asks. When Blaine agrees they retreat to one of the bedrooms and sit on the bed.

"Well I'm just going to come out with it. You said I was gorgeous and that you wanted to kiss me" Kurt blushed.

"I am so sorry!" he groaned, this isn't how he wanted Kurt to find out.

"Oh, its erm its okay" Kurt said. _Blaine didn't mean it idiot, he doesn't feel that way. _Kurt thought to himself.

_Wait, does he look sad?_ Blaine thought. "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you this Kurt, I wanted to do it romantically and make it special. I've ruined it all now"

"Wait, you meant it?"

Of course I did" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand "you're so gorgeous Kurt, and I really do want to kiss you but..."

"Do it then" Kurt interrupted, a new source of bravery in him.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes for any sense that he was joking but when he saw that he wasn't, smiled shyly. He moved a little closer to Kurt and wordlessly took his cheek in his hand. Their eyes locked they leant it slowly, both giving time for the other to back away before their lips finally connected.

It was better than either had ever imagined. It was like they were made for each other. Their lips slotted together perfectly as they tenderly moved their lips against each other. They pulled away to breath, smiling widely.

"That was..." Kurt started

"It certainly was" Blaine finished.

They sat in silence for a while, replaying the events in their heads for a while before Blaine broke the silence.

"Who ever knew sleep talking would get me to kissing the boy I love" he murmured aloud until he realised what he'd said.

"y-you love me?" Kurt asked disbelieving.

Blaine nodded meekly. He really couldn't do romance could he.

"I, I love you too Blaine" Kurt smiled shyly.

"You do?"

This time it was Kurt's turn to nod whilst blushing. Their eyes connected again and they simultaneously leant in to kiss each other. It was longer this time but just as amazing. They stayed in the room for a while before Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled. _I can do this properly at least._

"I always said I was bad at romance Kurt, but you love me anyway. You're just amazing. You're kind, funny and so clever. You're beautiful and so much more but I want to add one more to that list. I want to add the fact that you're mine to it. Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes! Of course I will" Kurt smiled, leaping up to hug Blaine.

It was going to be an even better road trip now he had his boyfriend with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**I am beyond sorry for how long this has taken me! I've been swamped with school and life and Found On The Streets and yes. I'm sorry. I finished school though so more updates soon! Exams finish on 18th of June so there will be steady updates again! Yay!**

**Much sorry-ness.**

**Daisy x**

**(hope this is okay I changed a few bits around and couldn't write the kiss, to much ouch)**

* * *

**Prompt:**

**During Never Been Kissed, Kurt calls Blaine after Karofsky kissed him. After call, Blaine gets angry and doesn't know why until Wes tells him because he likes Kurt: "Admit it Blaine, you want into The Endearing Spy's skin-tight jeans" After Klaine confront Karofsky, instead of telling Kurt he'll buy him lu****nch, he asks Kurt out on a date.**

* * *

Blaine was sat in history, counting the minutes until he could leave for lunch when he felt his phone vibrating. He knew instantly who it was. Kurt. He knew it was his new friend because everyone else with his number knew not to call him during school hours but Kurt hadn't got that yet. It got Blaine thinking though, shouldn't Kurt be in lessons? Then he knew, something was wrong. There was still half an hour of the lesson left and Blaine knew already that is Kurt was calling, something was wrong that couldn't wait.

"sir, can I step outside, I don't feel too good" Blaine said to the teacher, it was a lie but he was usually such an honest and respected student that the teacher let him out without even batting an eye lid, telling him to take an early lunch and pick up the notes later off a friend. Blaine had never been more thankful for a teachers trust.

As soon as he was out of classroom he pulled his phone out and saw 3 missed calls and a handful of texts. All from Kurt. He read the texts quickly as he walked towards the car park.

_Blaine, I'm sorry but I need you.-K_

_I don't know what to do – K_

_I'm going to ring you –K_

_Damn it, you're in school – K_

_I'll be okay, sorry – K_

Blaine didn't think twice before dialling Kurt's number. He waited nervously as it rang, still walking through the Dalton halls to his car.

"Hello?" a fragile voice answered.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Blaine" he breathed in a soft whisper.

"Kurt, I'm coming to see you, okay?"

"No, I, I'll be fine"

"Kurt, you sound so scared. I need you to talk to me, tell me what happened"

"I don't know if I can Blaine, it's too...too hard"

"Please Kurt, please tell me I'm worried" he knew it was a long shot but he had to try.

"I, err. I won't tell you it all over the phone but..."

Blaine waited whilst Kurt took a deep breath and collected himself as much as he could.

"K-arofsky, he...he k-kissed me Blaine" Kurt cried.

Blaine immediately felt the anger bubble inside of him. He couldn't help himself a she punched the nearest wall. _Kurt doesn't deserve this! _He screamed internally.

"Where are you now Kurt?" Blaine asked, composing himself for the wrecked boy on the end of the phone.

"In the car park in my car"

"Okay, okay, I was going to come down there but I think you should come here instead, I don't want, I mean you don't need to be there any longer. Sound good?"

After a meek agreement and a goodbye Blaine hung up.

His hand was throbbing where he'd hit the wall. _Damn stone building _he thought. It now had sunk in to him that his friend, the guy he'd vowed to protect had been hurt in one of the worst ways possible and Blaine couldn't help but feel partially responsible. This lead to another wall on fist collision form the usually dapper warbler.

He knew he had around half an hour until Kurt got close to him and from the timings of the texts and calls he figured Kurt hadn't eaten. During the time Blaine had been on the phone the bell for lunch had gone at Dalton and so Blaine made his way to the cafeteria to pick up lunch for them and get Nick to cover for him for the afternoon.

Blaine ignored his friends as he went into the room; he was on a sort of autopilot so zoned a lot out. It wasn't that Kurt and Blaine had been friends for years, they hadn't in the slightest but the connection they'd had meant more than time could for them. Sure time would increase it but it was already so strong.

He grabbed to sandwiches before heading over to the warbler table. Walking up behind Nick he tapped his shoulder and made a motion for him to step away from them. Nick placed a kiss on Jeff's cheek before following Blaine to the side of the table.

"'sup Blaine?"

"I need you to do something for me"

"Anything, you know that" Nick replied. Usually his friend would have made a joke but he could tell Blaine was serious and he took that on board.

"I need you to cover for me this afternoon, something's happen and I need to be with Kurt. I'll be in my dorm so just tell them I got sick or something? Tell Wes where I am, he'll understand."

"Sure thing. Is Kurt going to be okay?"

"I don't know man, look I've got to go he'll be here soon, I owe you" he said and left.

Just as Blaine predicted, as he got to the car park Kurt's Navigator pulled up outside Dalton. The smaller boy wasted no time and ran to the car and opened the door on the driver's side. He almost wished he hadn't raced and had taken some time to prepare him after he'd seen the state Kurt was in.

His cheeks were red and tear stained, eye puffy and nose red like Rudolph's. With one look his way from Kurt he took Kurt's hand and encouraged him out of the car. Kurt grabbed his bag he'd bought and let himself be taken by Blaine.

As they walked to his dorm Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and revelled in him folding into him. The route had become strangely familiar to Kurt over the past few weeks but he was glad to have Blaine with him today, he didn't know if his mind would allow him to work his way to Blaine's room.

They'd just got outside Blaine's dorm when Wes approached them. Blaine guessed someone would come because they'd be worried and Nick would tell them what he asked. In all honesty, Blaine wasn't surprised it was Wes. Ever since Blaine had transferred to Dalton, Wes had been the brother that couldn't be there. Their closeness also allowed Blaine to know Wes' different facial expression and the one he was supporting now was 'we need to talk' with a hint of 'sympathy' which was obviously meant for the boy in his arms.

Blaine looked into Wes' eyes and let him know he understood but motioned to Kurt so he knew to wait. With that, he unlocked his dorm room and led Kurt inside. Kurt immediately crawled onto the bed and curled up by the headboard. It might have only been a couple of weeks but they weren't shy to cuddling on the bed and watching films.

"K, I'm just going to talk to Wes, I'll be right back" Blaine said softly.

"Okay" Kurt said quietly, offering a smile.

Satisfied, he turned back to Wes and softly shut the door.

"Okay, just say what you're thinking" he sighed.

"Oh I was planning to. What's going on? I know you're not sick and something is clearly wrong with Kurt and I know it's serious or you wouldn't be missing lessons" Wes stated simply.

"He had a problem at school and he sounded so hurt, I couldn't...i wouldn't ignore him"

"Woah, calm down Blaine, I'm not accusing you, I'm just worried. I understand why you need to do this; I know how you feel about him"

"What do you mean?" the always oblivions boy asked.

Wes couldn't suppress a laugh, even though he tried. "Admit it Blaine, you want into The Endearing Spy's skin-tight jeans"

This time it was Blaine's time to laugh, not because of what he was referring to, no that hadn't sunk in yet. He knew however that what he'd just said was not his words.

"Okay, yes that's what David said but Blaine, he's right. It's been such a short amount of time and you're already dropping everything for him. You like him Blaine, and not just as a friend. I was going to let you figure it out on your own but he needs you now and I don't want you to get hurt or confused."

Blaine was speechless. It all made sense now. Why it hurt so much to think of Kurt being hurt, why he was so angry when he heard, why he couldn't stop thinking about him. He liked Kurt, like liked Kurt.

"Wow" he breathed.

"I know B, don't worry – he feels the same. Now do with this what you want but you better get back to him, I've got class anyway" Wes said.

"Yer thanks Wes" Blaine smiled.

They shared a quick hug before Blaine took a deep breath and entered his dorm.

Kurt was sat against the wall now, tears stopped but still sniffling. Blaine shook off his shoes and joined him, slinging an arm around his shoulder in an embrace.

It was strange when Blaine looked down to see a person taller than him look so small. It wasn't a good strange though, not by far. They sat in silence for a while, Blaine going over the past conversation and Kurt willing himself to tell Blaine the full story.

"I'm ready to tell you" Kurt broke after a while.

And so he did, he told Blaine what had happened that day from when he'd seen Karofsky to when he'd phoned Blaine. It felt good to get it off his chest and surprisingly Kurt felt better after.

They sat in the embrace for a bit longer until their stomachs grumbled and Blaine realised the food he'd bought wasn't with him.

"Well, I did buy us food but who knows where that is" he chuckled. "A-actually, I know now isn't the best time to do this but I think if I don't do it now, it'll be months before I do."

This had Kurt's attention.

"Kurt ... would you like to...get coffee with me, or dinner or a movie or..."

"Blaine? Are you asking me out?" Kurt asked, trying to help.

"Erm, yes. Well I was trying to. Would you like to?" he blushed.

"I, yes. Yes please." Kurt giggled.

They both looked at each other, giggling at the perfect awkwardness of that. The giggling stopped and they were sat, staring into each other's eyes. Blaine wanted to kiss him, wanted to capture his lips in his own and take away the memories of the day. He thought however, it wouldn't help. Instead he pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was soft and delicate.

Kurt however had cottoned on to why Blaine hadn't kissed him and wasn't having it.

"He's not ruining this too" he whispered to nobody in particular.

Kurt leant his hand onto Blaine's jaw, gave him a look to tell him it was okay, and leaned in. Their lips met softly but passionately. It was everything they hoped and it left them smiling bigger than ever. Then Kurt looked down at Blaine's purpling hand.

"b, what did you do to your hand?" Kurt asked, worried.

Blaine waved it off and leant back in for another kiss.

_Ha_ Kurt thought _you're not getting away with it that easily Anderson...well maybe. Your lips are heaven._


End file.
